And if?
by Beckett-Castle-Alba
Summary: ¿Que hubiese sucedido si Ryan no llega a salvar a Kate de aquella azotea? Historia creada a partir de un final alternativo del 4x23
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Nuestra mente es un gran abismo en el que en multitud de ocasiones nos perdemos. A veces dejarse llevar por lo que nos dicta puede provocar que nuestra vida este rodeada por un muro, una coraza difícil de atravesar. Para evitar sufrir tendemos a escudarnos en nuestra mente, nuestra parte racional, dejando de lado los sentimientos, lo que luego nos lleva a arrepentirnos y a preguntarnos ¿y si me hubiese arriesgado y hubiese apostado por lo que me decía el corazón en lugar de seguir el camino fácil? ¿Y si he elegido el camino equivocado? ¿Y si…? Pero una vez tomada una decisión ya no hay vuelta atrás, quizás esa coraza creada para protegernos provoque el efecto contrario y nos dañe más de lo que parece, al mantenernos alejados de los sentimientos donde estos no tienen cabida, no si ello implica dolor o sufrimiento.  
Quizás para todos es fácil decir que lo mejor es dejarse llevar y así evitar esos "¿y si…?" Pero cuando se ha sufrido en el pasado, sin quererlo tendemos a autoprotegernos, no siendo fácil dejarse llevar por los sentimientos.  
Solo el tiempo y el cariño, sin presiones de ningún tipo, es capaz de romper esa barrera que levantamos, conscientemente o sin darnos cuenta, para protegernos.


	2. La decisión

_**Capítulo 1: La decisión**_

Nueva York parecía dormir, sí, solo lo parecía, puesto que aquella ciudad realmente nunca lo hacía, el bullicio se apoderaba de las calles y avenidas, dando solo una pequeña tregua antes de volver al incesante ruido y estrés en el que vive sumido Nueva York.

El calor se apoderaba de aquel elegante loft donde un hombre intentaba conciliar el sueño sin mucho éxito. Sus ojos azules miraban fijamente el techo de la habitación sin poder apartar la vista mientras que por su mente no paraban de sucederse diversas imágenes de todo lo sucedido ese día. No había sabido nada de Beckett desde que discutieron en su apartamento, no podía ver como se precipitaba hacia el abismo, si ella quería continuar arriesgando su vida él no iba a ser participe de ello, sabía que no soportaría ser testigo una vez más y aunque apartarse de ella fuera lo más doloroso que había hecho en mucho tiempo, sabía que debía hacerlo por el bien de los dos, si realmente sentía algo por él, no lo arriesgaría todo por vengar la muerte de su madre.

Se giró en la cama intentando buscar la postura más cómoda, mientras en su mente seguían dando vuelta imágenes de su discusión con ella, la única mujer que le había despertado sentimientos que creyó que nunca llegaría a sentir y por la que ahora no podía dejar de estar preocupado. Mientras que un nuevo pensamiento sobre su futuro inmediato se formaba en su mente, el sueño se fue apoderando de él.

A escasos kilómetros una sirena sonaba en el silencio neoyorkino.  
Una mujer de entre 30 y 35 años se había precipitado desde la azotea del hotel The Rosslyn en la 12 oeste con la 5. La comisaría 12th había alertado a las comisarías cercanas sobre la situación de la joven lo que les permitió montar un dispositivo que amortiguó la caída, sin embargo su estado era grave. El impacto de la caída desde una altura de más de 15 metros la había dejado inconsciente y para cuando la ambulancia llegó la joven se encontraba tendida sin reaccionar a ningún estímulo.

- Se llama Katherine Beckett y es una de mis inspectoras de la Comisaría 12th – le informó Gates al doctor que se acercó hasta la joven para examinarla.  
- Debido al fuerte impacto la detective se encuentra en estado de coma, es necesario que la traslademos inmediatamente al hospital para hacerle más pruebas y descartar cualquier otro problema derivado de la caída.

Nueva york comenzaba a despertarse y el sonido de la sirena se perdía entre el bullicio que volvía a resurgir como el ave fénix.

En el loft, Castle seguía sin poder dormir y sin duda Beckett tenía mucha culpa de ello, no podía quitársela de la cabeza así que decidió empezar con los preparativos para su futuro inmediato.  
Se levantó de la cama en medio de la oscuridad con el solo reflejo de las luces de la ciudad que entraban por la ventana y se acercó hasta el armario para ponerse unos pantalones vaqueros dejando al descubierto su trabajado torso. Se dirigió hacia una de las maletas de viaje que tenía en su habitación y comenzó o prepararla, intentando mantener la mente ocupada y alejada de ella, solo así no le resultaría tan difícil abandonar la ciudad rumbo a Vancouver, donde su agente llevaba meses intentando que fuese para conceder diversas entrevistas que tenía pendiente con las cadenas de la ciudad.  
Se pasó por el escritorio donde tenía el portátil y vio junto a él un recorté de periódico donde aparecía la foto de Kate. Con el chaleco antibalas puesto apresaba a un joven condenado posteriormente por asesinato como se podía leer en el pie de foto. Concentrada en su trabajo, su expresión parecía seria pero después de cuatro años a su lado Castle sabía que bajo esa fachada que expresaba, se encontraba la satisfacción de haber hecho justicia y de haber vengado la muerte de una persona. Se guardó la foto en el bolsillo del pantalón y siguió recogiendo todo aquello que le pudiese ser útil en Vancouver.  
La agente esperaba su llamada desde varios meses atrás, así que cuando le comunicó su decisión esta le informó que tendría un avión en una hora esperándole en el aeropuerto lista para despegar.

En el hospital, Lanie no dejaba de caminar de un lado a otro de la sala de espera ante la atenta mirada de Esposito. El detective había estado ayudando a Beckett en el caso de su madre sin contar con el respaldo de Gates y la culpabilidad y responsabilidad por lo que le estaba ocurriendo a su hermana no le dejaba vivir. Si hubiese escuchado a Ryan cuando le insistía para que no hiciesen nada solos, si hubiese tenido el coraje para hablar con Gates, si… Muchos si se apoderaban de él ocupando cualquier resquicio de su mente, pero sabía que ya nada de lo que estaba circulando por su cabeza le serviría, Beckett estaba en peligro y él se sentía responsable de lo que le sucediese.  
Ahora era Lanie quien no podía apartar la mirada de Esposito, su mirada de preocupación lo delataba, sabía que se culpaba de lo ocurrido y eso le dolía. Pese a haber terminado su relación con el detective, ciertos sentimientos se habían quedado anidados en ella y no parecían tener intención de marcharse, por lo que verlo fustigarse de aquella forma le resultaba doloroso.

- Tú no tienes la culpa Esposito, esto va más allá de ti, de mi, de Ryan, incluso de Gates. Beckett se hizo detective para atrapar al asesino de su madre y nadie lo podía impedir – ni siquiera Castle, pensó.  
- Lo sé Lanie, pero eso no hace que deje de sentir que pude impedirlo, quizás si hubiese tenido el valor de contarle lo que sucedía a Gates nada de esto hubiese pasado, pero…  
- Pero tú no podías traicionarla – terminó la frase por él – Eres su amigo y la ayudaste cuando ella lo necesitaba – se acercó hasta él salvando la distancia que los separaba, quedando a unos escasos centímetro de él sin saber muy bien que hacer – No te lastimes más, todo saldrá bien – el detective tomó la iniciativa y se abrazó a ella mientras intentaba contener las lágrimas que luchaba por salir.

En la sala contigua, Gates, preocupada y asustada ante lo sucedido a su detective, había llamado a Ryan para hablar con él. Necesitaba a alguien de confianza para que no dejase sola a Beckett en ningún momento y Ryan había demostrada tener un gran carió hacia la detective que le había llevado a contarle lo que había averiguado Beckett con la ayuda del escritor y de Esposito sin importarle si con ello la detective y su compañero pensaban que los estaba traicionando.  
Ryan entró en la sala sin saber por qué Gates quería hablar con él. Cuando esta le explicó su cometido a partir de ese momento, Ryan no puso ningún inconveniente y acató la orden. Para él no había nada más importante que proteger a su compañera, su hermana, y estaba dispuesto a hacer lo necesario para evitar que se expusiese al peligro.

Castle deambulaba por su despacho sin saber que hacer, su maleta estaba delante de él preparada para ser embarcada, ya no se podía echar atrás, después de la insistencia de su agente sabía que ahora no aceptaría un no por respuesta tras haber aceptado ir, pero sabía que parte de él se quedaría en Nueva York esperando a su musa. Unas llaves lo devolvió a la realidad, y una joven de larga melena pelirroja entró en el loft. Había estado tan ocupado pensando en la detective que no había decidido aun como decirle a su hija que se marchaba esa misma noche.  
Alexis había demostrado ser una joven madura, mucha más madura que las chicas de su edad e incluso que su propio padre en multitud de ocasiones, Castle sabía que podía explicarle su decisión sin mentirle, pero no quería preocuparla diciéndole el verdadero motivo por el que se marchaba, así que cuando se acercó hasta él con la alegría reflejada en sus ojos después de la que seguro que había sido una gran noche, Castle solo pudo decirle que tras la insistencia de su agente había decidido aceptar ir a Vancouver durante unas semanas para realizar diversas entrevistas.  
Alexis llegó con ganas de compartir con su padre la estupenda noche que había pasado, pero nada más ver su cara supo que algo sucedía. Espero a que él comenzase a explicarse, deseando que no tuviese nada que ver con Beckett, sabía cuanto la quería y como lo hacía sufrir ante su rechazo, así que solo esperaba que su nombre no apareciese en la conversación. No estaba muy segura de sí le había contado la verdad, pero parecía no mentir, así que se acercó a él y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla, le dijo que ella ser iría al día siguiente con la abuela que se marchaba unas semanas de vacaciones y le había propuesto que se fuese con ella, así que no tenía que preocuparse por ella, estaría bien. Martha no le había dicho cual era el destino, pero Alexis le prometió a su padre llamarlo cuando llegaran. Castle asintió y Alexis le dio las buenas noches antes de retirarse a su habitación, había sido una noche intensa y estaba agotada.


	3. Descubrimientos inesperados

**Capítulo 2: Descubrimientos inesperados**

La tormenta volvía a cubrir Nueva York, como si fuese una cortina la lluvia caía sobre la ciudad haciéndola triste, fría, desoladora, era como si Nueva York reflejase lo que Castle sentía. Un taxi lo llevó hasta el aeropuerto bajo aquella tormentosa noche donde su avión privado le esperaba rumbo a Vancouver. Una vez en el avión, el cansancio se apoderó de él sumiéndolo en un profundo sueño.

_Su móvil comenzó a sonar pero al ver su nombre reflejado en la pantalla lo apagó. Encendí la pantalla donde tenía todo la información del caso de su madre bajó el nombre Beckett y lo borré. Entonces, alguien llamó a la puerta; pensando que podía ser Alexis, abrió. Allí estaba Kate, empapada, con lágrimas en los ojos. Con la mirada intentaban comprender que es lo que estaban pensando y así permanecieron unos segundos. Castle, confuso, solo fue capaz de pronunciar "¿Beckett, qué quieres?" a lo que esta le respondí "tú" Sin darle tiempo para reaccionar sus labios buscaron con furia los de él y este pudo sentir como ella se iba relajando a medida que el beso se hacía más intenso. "Lo siento mucho Castle. Lo siento mucho. Lo siento mucho" fue capaz de decir mientras permanecía muy cerca de él con sus manos sobre sus hombros y lo volvía a besar. Pero Castle no estaba dispuesto a dejarla entrar en su vida de nuevo sin saber por qué estaba allí "¿Qué pasó? Le preguntó intentando comprender por qué Beckett había corrido a sus brazos "Él se escapó y no me importó. Casi muero y solo podía pensar en ti. Solo te quiero a ti" Le respondió volviendo a sus labios con preocupación de ser nuevamente rechazada, sin embargo Castle aceptó su beso y profundizó en él mientras la atrapaba contra la pared recorriendo con sus labios su boca, su cuello. Desabrochó su camisa y llegó hasta esa cicatriz, acariciándola tiernamente para volver a sus labios. Entonces ella entrelazó su mano con la de él y lo animó a dirigirse a su habitación._

- ¡Señor Castle, señor Castle! – le decía la azafata mientras le pasaba la mano por el hombro para despertarlo, fue entonces cuando abrió los ojos – Señor Castle, hemos llegado a Vancouver.

Ryan entró bruscamente en la sala de espera y angustiado preguntó si alguien sabía algo de Castle. Era lo último que había pronunciado la detective antes de precipitarse al vació y necesitaba encontrarlo.

- Yo no lo he vuelto a ver desde esta mañana – consiguió decir Esposito visiblemente afectado por el estado de Beckett.

- Lo he intentando llamar varias veces pero tiene el móvil apagado. He probado con Alexis pero no contesta; hoy era su graduación así que supongo que esta noche no estará para nadie – le informó Lanie.

Ryan estaba confuso, había dado por hecho que Castle habría ido con Beckett en busca del asesino. "Sin duda hay algo que me he perdido" pensó. Castle nunca la dejaría sola antes el peligro, había visto como la cuidaba y ayudaba durante cuatro años, algo tenía que haber sucedido para que no hubiese estado con ella y no supieran nada de él. Su mente comenzó a viajar a la velocidad de la luz, multitud de teorías le vinieron a la mente y ninguna buenas.

- Tenemos que dar con él. Si conseguís poneros en contacto con Castle avisadme por favor.

Ambos asintieron mientras veían como un Ryan angustiado se dirigía a la habitación donde se encontraba Beckett.

A la salida del avión, su agente le esperaba agenda en mano para irle informando de su apretado día. Aun se sentía desconcertado tras aquel intenso sueño y Samantha parecía no darle tregua, solo tenía una hora antes de comenzar su primera entrevista y luego le esperaba un almuerzo con diversos productores y directores de cine que querían llevar su libro Heat Rises a la gran pantalla. Samantha seguía hablando pero Castle no la oía, aquel sueño había sido tan real o al menos eso había sentido, despertó creyendo que Beckett estaría con él, sus besos, esos que tantos años había estado esperando, llenos de amor le habían sabido a poco y justo cuando creyó que lo mejor aun estaba por llegar, la azafata lo había devuelto a la realidad.

- ¡Eh, Richard! ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó su agente ante los monosílabos que habían salido de la boca de Castle mientras le informaba de todo lo que le esperaba los próximos días.

- Umm… sí Samantha, ha sido un largo viaje, solo necesito descansar – le contestó dándose cuenta que no sabía que le había estado diciendo durante el trayecto en taxi desde el aeropuerto hasta el hotel.

- Tienes media hora, a las 9:30 te espero en el hall del hotel para dirigirnos a los estudios de grabación de City TV.

Beckett permanecía en la cama de la habitación del hospital rodeada de diversas máquinas que controlaba sus constantes vitales y la mantenía vigilada para que cualquiera cambio en su estado fuese avisado.  
"Es una mujer fuerte, capaz de enfrentarse a todo y a todos sin temor alguno, es luchadora y no se rendirá", pensó Lanie mientras se acercaba a la cama de su amiga y la tomaba de la mano. Parecía descansar plácidamente, como si aquello ni fuese más que un sueño del que despertaría en cuanto la nombrase, sin embargo sabía que eso no ocurriría.  
Escuchó como Espósito terminaba su conversación con Ryan y se acercaba hasta donde ella estaba sentada para depositar una de sus manos sobre su hombro, haciéndole saber que estaba allí, con ella, que no estaba sola.  
Su calidez la tranquilizó, se le había olvidado la calma que es capaz de transmitir. Su serenidad la serenó a ella también, parecía saber muy bien lo que necesitaba en ese momento. "Para Javi también es muy duro, él mejor que nadie puede comprender como me siento". Dejó caer la mano que tenía libre sobre la de él que permanecía en su hombro. Lanie elevó su rostro hasta encontrarse con sus ojos para ver la expresión de Espósito y pudo ver como una leve sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara.

Aun no tenía muy claro por qué había dejado escapar a esa preciosa mujer, Lanie era todo cuanto quería, lo había sabido siempre pero su orgullo le había impedido reconocer sus errores y hablar con ella sobre lo que les había ocurrido para llegar a ese punto. Ahora, viéndola destrozada, tomando de la mano a su compañera de fatigas, no podía dejar de pensar en ella y se prometió a si mismo no tirar la toalla con Lanie, lo necesitaba y no la dejaría sola nunca más.

Gates observaba la imagen desde fuera, la puerta de la habitación estaba abierta permitiéndole observar como Lanie parecía serena ante la presencia de Espósito que se mostraba tierno con ella. Gates siempre había pensado que entre Beckett y Castle se escondía algo más que una simple amistad, lo podía ver en sus miradas cómplices y sus comportamientos cuando trabajaban juntos, es difícil engañarla sin embargo Lanie y Espósito lo habían conseguido. Ambos eran muy profesionales y no dejaban lugar para comentarios sobre sus vidas privadas, nunca había visto entre ellos más complicidad de lo que podía existir entre dos compañeros de trabajo, mantenían una buena relación en el trabajo, pero jamás creyó que hubiese algo más. Sin embargo, viéndolos allí, apoyándose mutuamente ante la cama de su amiga se dio cuenta de todo. Eso le hizo recordar a su juventud, esa etapa en la que comenzaba su andadura como detective en la comisaría de policía de California, donde conoció a Rob, su maestro, quien le ayudó y le enseñó el verdadero mundo de los detectives de policía y del que se enamoró. Pero las leyes en la comisaría eran estrictas, las relaciones personales entre compañeros quedaban prohibidas. Así lo supo cuando la alejaron de Rob destinándola a Nueva York, donde terminó de formarse como detective. "Rob, ¿dónde estarás ahora? ¿Qué habrá sido de tu vida?" se preguntó dejando volar su imaginación.

A cientos de kilómetros, Castle intentaba descansar entre mullidos cojines que hacían las veces de almohada en aquella cómoda cama, pero el sonido de los niños jugando en la piscina lo distrajo. Se levantó y se acercó a la ventana que cubría casi la totalidad de la pared junto a su cama. Desde allí podía contemplar una impresionante piscina que hacia las delicias de los niños. Tras ella, se podía ver el mar, si aguzaba el oído podía escuchar el rumor de las olas y a lo lejos las montañas culminaban con ese precioso paisaje de la ciudad de Vancouver. Había estado tan absorto contemplando las vistas que no había oído como llamaban a la puerta insistentemente. Al darse cuenta de ellos se dirigió a la entrada de la habitación y abrió.

- Lo siento Richard pero tenemos que marcharnos ya, al parecer los de City TV han adelantado tu entrevista que se emitirá e la 10:30 en directo, pero ya sabes como va esto, te necesitan a las 10:00 para que conozcas los estudios y al presentador que te hará la entrevista, además hay que pasar por vestuario y maquillaje. Necesito que estés en el hall del hotel dentro de 5 minutos.

Castle asintió con desgana y se dispuso a coger algo de ropa para cambiarse aunque en ese momento cualquier otra cosa le apetecía más que estar en un estudio de grabación. "He venido aquí para trabajar y eso es lo que voy a hacer" se dijo a si mismo mientras se ponía unos pantalones vaqueros y una camisa celeste a juego con sus ojos. Para completar el vestuario se puso una chaqueta negra que le daba un toque elegante. Bajó al hall donde el atrio de cristal que lo cubría inundaba en vestíbulo de luz permitiendo contemplar unas preciosas vistas al puerto. Samantha, impaciente, le esperaba.

- No estás nada mal – le dijo colocándose a su lado. Castle giró sobre si mismo para que esta la pudiese contemplar desde todos los ángulos – Vamos, a Tessa no le gusta que le hagan esperar.

- ¿Tessa? – preguntó Castle sorprendido - ¿Tessa James?

- ¿Acaso la conoces Richard?

- Digamos que si – dijo haciéndose el interesante**.**


	4. Reencuentro

Castle y Samantha se conocían desde que el comenzó a escribir, había sido su primera y última agente hasta el momento. Tantos años trabajando codo con codo había permitido que su relación fuese tan estrecha que prácticamente eran como hermanos. Samantha conocía muy bien a Castle y no era necesario que este le contase las cosas para que ella lo supiera, había aprendido que lo que callaba era más valioso que lo que contaba y que si lo observaba podía obtener más información de la que él mismo creía que le estaba dando. Sin embargo, no recordaba que Castle hubiese nombrado nunca antes a Tessa ni que hubiese dicho que se conocían, eso era algo nuevo. Mientras el coche privado de la cadena los llevaba hasta los estudios, Samantha observaba cada gesto, estudiaba cada expresión en su rostro que le permitiera averiguar algo más, pero Castle no se lo estaba poniendo nada fácil. "Sabía que iba a reaccionar así y me está provocando" pensó. Ya no lo soportaba más, la intriga le superaba, así que decidió ir al grano.

- ¿Tuviste una relación con Tessa?

Castle, absorto contemplándola ciudad a través de las ventanas del coche, se sobresaltó. La conocía muy bien, sabía que ella no se esperaba su comentario y que le había suscitado curiosidad, pero no esperaba que fuera tan directa.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso Sami?

"Sami, nunca me llama así, solo lo hace cuando intenta hacerme cambiar de conversación para que no siga ahondando en su vida, pero esta vez no va a conseguirlo"

- No sé… - dijo pensativa – Quizás tu historial sentimental te delata.

- ¿Pero con cuantas mujeres te crees que he estado?

- Venga Richard, no intentes engañarme que nos conocemos, ¿o quieres que te recuerde como intentabas ligar conmigo cuando nos conocimos?

Castle recordó como veinte años atrás una joven Samantha se presentaba en la reunión que tenía con su editora informándole que era su agente. Su escotada camisa lo distrajo de lo que en la sala se hablaba. Una larga melena rubia caía sobre sus hombros en forma de bucles dándole un aspecto juvenil. Fue bajando su mirada viendo como el pantalón vaquero se le ajustaba al cuerpo marcando su silueta y unos zapatos de tacón la hacían unos centímetros más altos que él. Entonces su carácter salió a la luz y con un "¿Sabes que tengo ojos y que me puedes mirar a ellos?" le quedó claro que era una mujer de armas tomar y que con ella los juegos no funcionarían.

- Richard, ¿se puede saber que te ocurre? ¿Me vas a contestar o piensas quedarte callado hasta que aparezca ella? ¿Tuviste una relación con Tessa o no? – volvió a insistir.

- Eso es algo que no te voy a decir – le respondió para provocarla un poco más, le encantaba ese juego aunque no solía durar mucho, Samantha podía llegar a ser realmente insistente.

Viendo que Castle quería seguir jugando y a ella no le apetecía, dejó de preguntar y decidió observar, era su mejor arma y sabía que en cuanto Castle viese a Tessa su reacción lo delataría.

En Nueva York, las risas y la diversión habían desaparecido, la tristeza y el dolor lo habían sustituido. Los detectives intentaban animarse unos a otros sin mucho éxito, procurando anidar en ellos la esperanza. El doctor se aceró a ellos para informarles sobre el estado de Beckett.

- Hemos realizado diversos estudios a la paciente y parece que, gracias al dispositivo que montaron las comisarias, Kate no sufre ninguna otra complicación, su estado, dentro de la gravedad, es favorable. No sabemos cuando despertará, cada paciente en como es diferente, como también es diferente el tiempo que tardan es despertar. Cada día me pasaré por su habitación para ver como evoluciona, en estos momentos lo que necesita es mucho cariño, que estén con ella, eso ayudará al despertar.

Se hizo el silencio. Todos sabían la gravedad de la situación, era consciente de ellos, pero ninguno era capaz de expresarlo con palabras como lo hacía el doctor, sus palabras eran como puñales.

Lanie había intentado mantenerse fuerte y ser el punto de apoyo del grupo, pero ya no podía más y salió de la sala con lágrimas en los ojos. Al ver su reacción, Espósito fue tras ella.  
Escuchó pasos tras de sí, pero siguió caminando, no quería parar, quería salir de allí, no soportaba estar ni un minuto más en aquella sala de espera, pero unas manos le impidieron seguir. Se giró y lo vio allí, frente a ella.

- No estás sola.

Al verlo allí junto a ella y escuchar esas palabras empezó a llorar mientras él la estrechaba en sus brazos y le repetía al oído "no estás sola, jamás lo estarás, siempre estaré a tu lado". Lanie se separó un poco de él siguiendo arropada por sus brazos y lo miro a los ojos, unos ojos marrones que la volvían loca. Poco a poco fue bajando su mirada hasta llegar a sus labios y un irrefrenable deseo de probar nuevamente esos carnosos labios la invadió. Con la certeza de que él estaba allí por ella y no se apartaría, rozó sus labios mordisqueándolos. Notó como algo en él se accionaba y como comenzó a profundizar en ese beso pasando de un beso tierno a un beso lleno de pasión y deseo.  
Ryan, que había ido tras Espósito para saber que ocurría, observaba feliz la imagen de pareja.

En Vancouver, un impaciente Castle se movía en el asiento del coche con una mezcla de nerviosismo y ansias por que llegase el momento de la entrevista. Así se solía sentir siempre que salía en televisión pero esta vez era diferente, "será por qué la entrevista me la realiza alguien que conozco y eso me inquieta aun más" pensó.  
El coche los dejó frente a los estudios de la cadena donde el director les esperaba. Por su aspecto aparentaba no tener más de 50 años, su mirada y su rostro reflejaba juventud aunque su peloso canoso delataba su edad. Se presentó y los condujo a través de las instalaciones explicándoles detalladamente lo que en cada zona del estudio se grababa. Finalmente llegaron a los estudios de "Breakfast Television" programa en el cual tendría lugar la entrevista, donde el director se dispuso a presentarle a la presentadora del programa que se encargaría de entrevistarlo, pero no tuvo tiempo cuando Tessa se acercó a Castle con una amplia sonrisa.

- Vaya Tessa, veo que no has cambiado nada – dijo deleitándose con su figura.

- Y tú sigues igual que siempre – le dijo sonriendo – Me alegro de verte Richard – se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla para sorpresa de Samantha que no les quitaba ojo.

- Veo que ya os conocéis, así que no hace falta presentaros. Tessa explícale como funciona el programa, yo tengo algunos asuntos que atender – le tendió la mano a Castle y se despidió de Samantha dejándolos solos con Tessa.

Tessa tomó a Castle de la mano y comenzaron a andar dirigiéndose hacia la zona donde se haría la entrevista. Ella se sentó en la silla central desde donde le haría la entrevista invitando a Castle a sentarse en el sofá que había para los invitados junto a ella. Samanta se sentó al otro lado de Castle; fue entonces cuando Tessa se percató de su presencia.

- Pero que maleducado eres Richard, ¿cómo es que no me la has presentado? – le preguntó con una confianza que a Tessa no le paso desapercibido.

Richard captó su insinuación y se dispuso a aclararlo rápidamente.

- Tessa, ella es mi agente Samantha.

- ¿Agente?

- Sí, así es, soy Samantha Macgowan, su agente – le dijo tajante mientras no perdía detalle de Richard.

Tessa no se creía demasiado la afirmación de Samantha, pero decidió dejar las preguntas para más tarde y explicarles como era el programa y como tendría lugar la entrevista.

Media hora después, Tessa ultimaba los detalles con los entrevistados y revisaba el guion. Era una periodista respetada en Canadá y conocida por todos por no dejar lugar a la improvisación en las entrevistas, lo llevaba todo atado para evitar sorpresas de última hora que la dejaran en mal lugar.  
Castle la miraba atentamente y fue sorprendido por ella que se acercó para informarle que abrirían el programa con él, era una entrevista muy esperada y eso les daría una gran audiencia, que al fin y al cabo, era el objetivo de cualquier cadena, conseguir gran audiencia.

La sintonía del programa comenzó a sonar y Castle notó como todo su cuerpo se tensaba, no sabía por qué pero esa entrevista lo estaba poniendo muy nervioso.  
La primera parte pasó sin problemas, Tessa le hizo diversas preguntas sobre sus comienzos como escritor, sus famosos best seller, los rumores que corrían sobre Heat Rises y su estreno en cines. Toda una entrevista centrada en su carrera conformó los primeros 30 minutos. Cuando más cómodo comenzaba a sentirse, Tessa cambió el rumbo de sus preguntas desviándose hacia su vida personal. De su trabajo como escritor pasó a preguntarle por su trabajo en la comisaria, su trato con sus compañeros y con la musa que le había inspirado para escribir sus últimos tres libros. Castle comenzó a sortear las preguntas como podía, pero Tessa estaba bien informada y siguió preguntando sobre como Alexis había llegado a trabajar para la comisaría, pasando a querer saber como había sido criar a una niña y compaginarlo con su trabajo como escritor. Poco a poco fue llegando a esa pregunta que había estado temiendo y por la que se dio cuenta que estaba tan nervioso.

- Y dinos Castle, muchas mujeres esperan ansiosas que contestes mi pregunta, ¿cómo está tu corazón? Después de tu matrimonio fallido, ¿hay alguna mujer en tu vida con la que tengas planes de pasar por el altar?

Castle se quedó sin saber que decir y la imagen de Beckett lo asaltó de nuevo. ¿Cómo decir que ella ocupaba su corazón si se encargaba de rompérselo poco a poco? No se podía engañar, ahora no estaba para nadie si era lo que Tessa intentaba preguntarle. Decidió ser escueto, aunque sabía que con ellos daría pie a más comentarios pero no había otra salida así que con un simple "tengo el corazón ocupado, pero no estoy aquí para hablar de mi vida privada" dio la pregunta por contestada.

Al terminar la entrevista Tessa se acercó a Castle que comentaba su entrevista con Samantha, y tras disculparse por las preguntas de carácter privado aludiendo que era su trabajo entrevistar sobre todos los aspectos a la persona que acudían al programa, le invitó a cenar para recodar viejos tiempos y ponerse al día sobre sus vidas. Castle sabía como era Tessa y no le quería dar pies a nada pero no le apetecía quedarse en el hotel pensando nuevamente en su musa, así que aceptó la invitación ante una sorprendida Samantha que escuchaba desde no muy lejos la conversación.

Cientos de kilómetros al sur, una mujer comenzaba a despertar pronunciando un nombre que le había cambiado la vida, un nombre que le había hecho disfrutar de los pequeños placeres de la vida, un nombre que le había enseñado a vivir despacio, un hombre que le importaba más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo: Castle.


	5. El despertar

Gates caminaba por la habitación de Beckett mientras veía a través de la ventana como el sol comenzaba a ponerse. Le preocupaba su estado y no podía separarse de su cama. Mientras repasaba mentalmente todo lo sucedido pudo escuchar como una palabra llenaba el silencio de la habitación: Castle.

Se giró y vio como los ojos de Beckett comenzaban a abrirse poco a poco, dejando que se acostumbraran a la luz anaranjada que lo inundaba todo. Con dificultad consiguió abrirlos completamente y dirigiéndose a Gates le preguntó "¿Qué hago yo aquí?". Gates, que no estaba preparada aun para ese pregunta, no sabía que contestarle. En su estado, recién salida del coma, no sabía si debía contarle la verdad, así que decidió ser prudente. "Llamaré al doctor, debe saber que has despertado, ya habrá tiempo de que sepas que ha ocurrido". Salió rápidamente de la habitación cruzándose con los chicos que iban a visitar a la detective de nuevo. "¿Qué ocurre señora?" le preguntó Ryan viendo como había salido precipitadamente de la habitación de Beckett. "Ha despertado" se limitó a decirles mientras seguía caminando en busca del doctor.  
Los chicos no daban crédito a lo que habían oído. Se quedaron petrificados, asumiendo la noticia, y entonces Lanie se echó a los brazos de Espósito con una sonrisa. Los tres festejaron la noticia y entre bromas y risas se dirigieron a la habitación de Beckett donde esta les esperaba sentada en la cama.

Beckett pude ver como sus compañeros se alegraban al verla, parecía como si hiciese años que no la veían, podía ver felicidad en sus ojos. Desde que se había despertado había intentado poner en orden sus vagos recuerdos ya que nadie hasta el momento le había hecho participe del motivo por el que se encontraba en esa cama de hospital con todas esas máquinas conectadas a ella. Recordaba haber estado en su casa y recibir la visita de Castle. Había descubierto que la había estado engañando durante el último año escondiéndole que se había estado comunicando con Smith para mantenerla a salvo. Eso le había irritado, no le gustaba que se le escondiera información referente al caso de su madre y mucho menos Castle, odiaba que la protegiera como si fuese una niña pequeña, llevaba años cuidando de si misma y nunca había necesitado que nadie lo hiciese por ella. No entendía por qué lo había hecho y él solo dijo "porque te quiero" No le gustaba que sacara otra vez ese tema justo en ese momento que sentía que la había traicionado, pero se dio cuenta que Castle no esperaría mucho más por ella y se lo dejo claro "Durante cuatro años he estado aquí. Cuatro años esperando para que abrieras los ojos, y vieras que estoy justo aquí, que soy más que un compañero. Cada mañana te traigo una taza de café solo para ver una sonrisa en tu cara, porque creo que eres la más notable, enloquecedora, desafiante y frustrante persona que jamás he conocido. Y te quiero Kate, y si eso significa algo para ti, si te importo algo no hagas esto. Si sigues con esto ellos decidirán. Van a venir a por ti, Kate. Tienes razón, es tu vida. Puedes desperdiciarla si quieres, pero no voy a quedarme y verte, así que esto… es el fin. He acabado" Se fue de su casa y al parecer también se había ido de su vida ya que al recorrer la habitación con la mirada vio que no estaba allí. Dándose cuenta que no le importaba por qué estaba allí ni que había ocurrido y que solo quería saber de él, fijó sus ojos en Lanie y le preguntó "¿Dónde está Castle?" Entonces vio como Espósito pasaba un brazo por la cintura de su amiga y ambos intercambiaban miradas cómplices. "Lanie, me tienes que explicar eso" le dijo con la mirada a su amiga. Esta pareció entenderlo y asintió con la cabeza antes de empezar con lo que sabía sobre Castle.

- Cariño, hemos intentado ponernos en contacto con él pero no contesta a su teléfono, lo tiene apagado. Lo intente con Alexis pero no coge su teléfono. Le he dejado un mensaje en el contestador, espero que lo coja y se ponga en contacto con su padre, nosotros no hemos podido localizarlo.

- En su casa no está, mandé a los chicos de la comisaría a buscarlo y me dijeron que nadie les abrió, su loft parecía muy silencioso, desde fuera no escucharon ni vieron movimiento alguno – aclaró Espósito.

Beckett volvió a recordar sus últimas palabras hacia él, y quiso poder volver el tiempo atrás. Había sido muy dura con él, le había dicho cosas que no sentía realmente. Castle siempre le había apoyado con el caso de su madre, siempre había estado cuando lo necesitaba y ella no lo había sabido ver, más bien, no lo había querido ver.  
Su miedo a abrirse totalmente a alguien dejando la puerta abierta para que entraran en su vida le hacía huir de ello. Sabía que una vez abierta la veda no habría vuelta atrás y temía volver a sufrir. La muerte de su madre cuando era una adolescente había hecho mella en su vida mucho más de lo que ella pensaba. Con los años se había hecho fuerte y había aprendido a cuidar de sí misma, rara vez se dejaba cuidar por los demás, ella se cuidaba sola, al menos eso quería creer, que no necesitaba de nadie, pero el hecho era que sí que lo necesitaba, ahora sabía que lo necesitaba a él, solo a él.

Las primeras estrellas cubrían el cielo de Vancouver vislumbrándose a través de los grandes edificios que cubrían la ciudad, haciéndola aun más hermosa de lo que ya era. Castle se encontraba agotado, había sido un día duro de entrevistas y reuniones con diversas personas interesadas en sus libros y en llevar a la pantalla Heat Rises. Necesitaba descansar pero le había prometido a Tessa ir a recogerla para cenar, así que se puso un pantalón negro con una camisa rosa junto con una chaqueta del mismo color que el pantalón y salió del hotel. Había alquilado un lujoso Lexus Ls en negro para poder moverse por la ciudad. Iba camino a él cuando descubrió que en ese pantalón llevaba su iPhone. Lo encendió para ver si Alexis le había llamado y descubrió que tenían un mensaje en su contestador.

"Papá, necesito que me llames en cuanto escuches este mensaje, es urgente, se trata de Beckett".

Castle pudo notar preocupación y angustia en la voz de su hija, eso unido al nombre de Beckett hizo que el miedo se instalara en su cuerpo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, marcó el número de teléfono de Alexis mientras ese miedo se extendía por cada poro de su piel.

- Papá, ¿qué pasaba, por qué no cogías el teléfono?

- Cariño, he tenido un día duro y me olvidé de encenderlo, ¿qué ocurre con Kate?

- Será mejor que te sientes papá – le dijo preocupada

- Alexis, por favor, ¿qué ocurre?

- Solo te puedo decir lo que me dijo Lanie. Estaba durmiendo y no escuché que Lanie me estaba llamando al teléfono. Cuando la abuela y yo nos subimos al avión lo cogí y entonces vi el mensaje en el contestador. Me decía que Beckett esta en peligro, que ha sufrido un accidente y esta grave. Dice que ella no deja de pronunciar tu nombre papá. No sabía que hacer, si ponerme en contacto con Lanie o decírtelo antes a ti. He visto como sufres con Beckett y no quiero volver a verte así, pero debes ser tú quien tome la decisión de que hacer.

Castle se quedó paralizado, sin poder articular palabra. Beckett, su musa, estaba en peligro. Sabía que si seguía poniéndose en el punto de mira acabaría mal pero deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que jamás llegara a ocurrir. Había intentado dejarlo todo atrás yéndose a Vancouver pero no podía, Kate formaba parte de su vida tanto si ella quería como si no y no podía volver la vista hacia otro lado ahora que estaba en peligro.

- Gracias por avisar cariño, has hecho lo correcto.

- Volveré a llamarte cuando lleguemos para decirte donde me lleva la abuela y así me cuentas como está Beckett. Te quiero papá.

- Y yo a ti Alexis.

Escuchó como la llamada se cortaba y siguió allí, en silencio, de pie frente a su coche, analizando cada palabra que su hija le había dicho. Preocupado, buscó en su lista de contactos el número de Lanie y espero hasta que escuchó su voz, entonces las palabras salieron atropelladamente de su bica.

- ¿Dónde está Beckett? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Cómo está?

Al otro lado del teléfono Lanie se debatía entre si debía contarle a Castle lo sucedido o por el contrario avisar a su amiga de que Castle estaba al teléfono para que fuese ella misma quien le contase lo sucedido ahora que ya la habían refrescado la memoria y sabía por qué estaba allí.  
Se dirigió a su amiga que no dejaba de mirarla y le dijo "es Castle" viendo la cara de sorpresa de su amiga. Beckett le arrebató el teléfono de las manos sin esperar a que se lo diese.

- Castle, pensaba que no volvería a saber de ti.

- Kate, ¿qué ha ocurrido? ¿Estás bien?

- Ahora si Castle, debí haberte escuchado cuando me dijiste que no siguiera con el caso de mi madre. He estado en coma después de seguir la pista que Espósito encontró, he despertado hace unas horas, he tenido suerte, pude haber muerto. Necesito verte y hablar contigo, tengo muchas cosas que decirte pero no quiero que sea por teléfono.

Beckett escuchó pero solo pudo oír silencio, un gran silencio que le angustió. Necesitaba oír su voz, esa voz que la calmaba y a la vez la ponía de los nervios, esa voz que siempre estaba para decirles las palabras adecuadas en cada momento.

- Beckett, estoy en Vancouver. Tú elegiste tu camino y yo seguí el mio. No podía ver como te estrellabas así que decidí poner tierra de por medio y ahora no puedo volver. Tengo multitud de compromisos y no me puedo marchar, estoy haciendo mi trabajo igual que tú continuabas con el tuyo. Lo siento Kate, siento no poder estar contigo pero tampoco sé si podría soportarlo una vez más, no puedo ver como te pones en peligro una y otra vez sin importarte los que te queremos y nos preocupamos por ti que te decimos que no sigas. Lo siento pero no puedo.

Fue lo último que fue capaz de decir, un nudo en la garganta le impedía continuar así que colgó. El miedo había dejado paso al dolor, un dolor que le desgarraba el alma. Escuchar su voz había vuelto a remover esos sentimientos que había intentado aparcar en un rincón de su alma y ahora estaban otra vez allí, ocupando toda su mente y su alma. Kate lo volvía loco, la amaba más de lo que había amado a nadie pero no estaba dispuesto a que lo arrastrara a vivir temiendo por su vida.

Beckett se quedó dolida, la tristeza la embargaba, lo habría dejado todo en ese momento por él pero era demasiado tarde, pensó. Lanie, viendo la mirada perdida de su amiga le pidió a Ryan y Espósito que fueran a buscar a Gates para saber que le había dicho el doctor. Mientras ellos salían de la habitación, Lanie se acercó a la cama de Beckett.

- ¿Qué ha sucedido?

- Es demasiado tarde – se limitó a responder sabiendo que su amiga entendería lo que con ello quería decir.


	6. Nuevo destino

Ryan y Espósito sabían que Lanie quería tener una conversación privada con Beckett y no dijeron nada cuando esta les propuso que buscasen a Gates, sabían que necesitaban un tiempo a solas.

Beckett le contó a Lanie la conversación que había mantenido minutos atrás con Castle y esperó a que su amiga le dijese algo.

- Castle te quiere Beckett, eso ya lo sabes, pero sabíamos que podría llegar un momento que se cansase de esperarte. ¿Por qué no eres tú esta vez la que lo buscas a él y no al contrario?

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Ya sabes lo que quiero decir, ve a buscarlo y explicárselo todo o de otro modo Castle no vendrá por ti.

- Pero no puedo, tengo un trabajo, responsabilidades.

En ese momento Gates entró por la puerta seguida de Espósito y Ryan a modo de escoltas lo que hizo a Beckett sonreír.

- Beckett, he hablado con el doctor y me ha dicho que pasará en un rato a hacerle algunas pruebas. Si todo está bien mañana recibirá el alta y podrá volver a casa. Ahora que ya está fuera de peligro quiero que se aleje de la ciudad, busqué un nuevo destino y márchese durante una temporada. No quiero volver a verla por la comisaría, los que van tras usted no dudarán en intentar matarla nuevamente así que la quiero fuera del caso de su madre y fuera de la ciudad, solo así estará protegida.

- Pero tengo que resolver el caso de mi madre, esta vez no le esconderé información y me intentaré mantener en un segundo plano, pero déjeme continuar.

- De eso nada Beckett, está fuera del caso y por su bien espero que me obedezca y se aleje de Nueva York – su semblante no dejaba lugar a dudas, no era una petición sino una orden, debía irse de la ciudad.

Se alejó de la habitación con paso firme, habían iba dispuesta a hacer todo lo posible por llegar hasta el fondo en el caso de Johanna Beckett e iba a necesitar estar bien despierta para ello. Se iba a encargar de proteger a Beckett así que no iba a permitir que se quedase en la ciudad.

Lanie, que había estado escuchando atentamente la conversación sin perder detalle le dijo casi en un susurro a Beckett "ya sabes cual será tu destino, ¿verdad?" y una pícara sonrisa apareció en su cara.

Castle deambulaba alrededor de su coche sin saber que hacer. Solo tenía clara una cosa y es que la cena con Tessa debería esperar y así se lo hizo saber llamándola por teléfono. La noticia no le agradó como se podía notar en sus palabras y su tono de voz pero Castle no estaba para nadie. Se despidió de ella prometiéndole quedar el fin de semana para compartir esa cena y volvió al hotel, necesitaba pensar.

Al entrar el botones lo saludó amablemente. Castle se acercó a recepción para pedir la llave de su habitación, fue entonces cuando la vio sentada en uno de los sillones que había en el hall. Concentrada leyendo _La librería de las nuevas oportunidades _no se había dado cuenta de la llegada de Castle así cuando este se acercó sigilosamente y le arrebató el libro de las manos ésta se sobresaltó.

- ¿Qué haces aquí leyendo Samantha?

- Te recuerdo que me alojo también en este hotel Richard – se puso en pie para recuperar su libro – Te estaba esperando, me dijo el recepcionista que habías salido y tengo que comentarte algunos cambios que ha habido en la agenda para mañana.

Castle sopesó lo que acababa de decirle su agente. Siempre que había un cambio en su agenda Samantha solía llamarlo por teléfono, nunca iba a buscarlo para decírselo en persona. Pensó que había algo más para que ella estuviera allí esperándolo, pero rápidamente se quitó esa idea de la cabeza.

- ¿Te ocurre algo Richard?

"No se le escapa una" pensó al ver como lo miraba preocupada. Samantha era más que su agente, era su amiga y en ese momento necesitaba a alguien con quien hablar, necesitaba desahogarse y sabía que Samantha no le haría preguntas, solo escucharía, como lo hacía siempre.

- Se trata de Beckett.

"Quien si no iba a ser, solo la inspectora es capaz de hacer que viva en una constante montaña rusa" se dijo a si misma. Cuando la conoció le pareció una mujer fuerte, que sabía lo que quería y no se daba por vencido fácilmente, pero el tiempo y sus actos había hecho que ya no la viera con los mismos buenos ojos con los que antes la veía. "Solo ha traído dolor a la vida de Richard" pensaba y no llegaba a entender como a él podía seguir importándole tanto

- ¿Le ha sucedido algo? – le preguntó intentando parecer interesada ya que él estaba preocupado y pensó que le vendría bien hablar.

Lanie ayudaba a Beckett a incorporarse para que se pusiera la ropa que le había traído de su apartamento. El doctor le había comunicado que los resultados de las pruebas estaban correctos y solo necesitaba descansar, tomarse unos días para ella antes de volver al trabajo. Mientras le tendía la ropa volvió a insistir "Beckett, tienes que ir a Vancouver, tienes que ser tú quien de el paso, sabes que esta vez no volverá a ti si tú no vas a él" Beckett seguía cambiándose de ropa mientras su amiga le hablaba. No había parado de repetirle que debía ir a Vancouver desde que Gates le dijo que la quería fuera de la ciudad. Nunca había estado en Vancouver, le apetecía conocerlo y aun más sabiendo que allí estaba Castle. Solo volver a recordar su rostro, esos ojos azules en los que le encantaba perderse, esa sonrisa de niño travieso, la volvía loca. "Tienes razón, iré" Lo dijo sin darse cuenta, creyendo que lo estaba diciendo para sí misma pero al ver la expresión de sorpresa de Lanie comprendió que la había dicho en voz alta. "No puedo creer lo que acabo de oír, me tendrás que mantener al día de todo lo que suceda, no quiero perderme detalle" La rodeó con sus brazos en un abrazo que a Beckett le pareció que no tenía fin pero no quiso separarse, ella le daba toda la seguridad que en ese momento le faltaba.

Amanecía en Vancouver y el silencio seguía apoderándose de aquella mágica zona que bañaba el hotel. Los primeros rayos del sol se abrían paso entre las montañas convirtiendo el cielo en un hermoso cuadro donde una amplia gana de colores cálidos eran los protagonistas. El sonido de las olas al romper en la orilla lo despertó y un mágico e hipnótico paisaje le dio los buenos días. Se puso lo primero que encontró en el vestidor mientras pensaba en lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Samantha había permanecido callada mientras Castle le contaba, sin entrar en detalles, lo sucedido los últimos días entre Beckett y él. Samantha había observado atentamente cada gesto, cada expresión en su rostro, lo cual no había pasado desapercibido para Castle, que animado por su parecido interés, continuo hasta llegar a la llamada que había mantenido con Beckett. Samantha le había dicho que su decisión había sido la más acertada, que no podía estar cuando Beckett quisiera para luego lastimarlo, que se merecía ser feliz y si no era con la detective ya aparecería la persona adecuada. Antes de volver a su habitación Samantha le había vuelto a recordar que la tenía para lo que quisiese. A Castle la había sorprendido su actitud, la idea de que algo más la había llevado a hablar con él iba ganando fuerzas, pero se seguía diciendo que era imposible, siempre se había comportado con él como una hermana, dándole consejos y apoyándole.

Como Samantha le había informado que habían atrasado las entrevistas previstas para ese día hasta la tarde y no le apetecía volver a encontrarse con ella, decidió montarse en su Lexus y conducir hasta un lugar tranquilo donde pasear y desconectar de todo, su agenda estaba tan apretada que aun no había tenido tiempo para disfrutar de Vancouver.

Beckett decidió hacer lo que su amiga le decía pero antes tenía que hablar con Gates, era la que le había obligado a mantenerse alejada de Nueva York y no podía irse sin volver a hablar con ella. Espósito le había informado que estaba desde primera hora de la mañana en su despacho, así que Beckett de despidió de Lanie prometiéndole que la llamaría cuando llegase a Vancouver y se dirigió a la 12th. Gates estaba en su despacho dando pasos de un lado a otro de su despacho como si algo la preocupara. Cuando Beckett entró ésta se sobresaltó.

- No me dejó mucha opción así que solo vengo a comunicarle que me voy a Vancouver

- Lo hago por su bien, no voy a dejar el caso de su madre, le prometo que llegaremos hasta el final pero usted debe protegerse para que podamos continuar. Le haré saber cuando puede volver. Le ruego que me mantenga informada si llegase a ocurrir algo.

Beckett supo que no quedaba nada más que decir, la conversación estaba terminada. Tomó un taxi hasta su apartamento donde preparó la ropa mientras la idea de volver a ver a Castle provocaba que en su rostro una sonrisa comenzase a dibujarse.


	7. Una puerta se abre y otra se cierra

Dicen que el amor mueve montañas, que por amor se puede llegar a hacer locuras que creías que nunca jamás harías, que por amor, eres capaz de darlo todo.  
Dicen que cuando estás enamorada vives en una nube, en una eterna luna de miel.  
Dicen que cuando amas a una persona solo te importa hacerla feliz.  
Dicen que amar y ser amada es uno de los mejore regalos de la vida…

Esa preciosa mujer de largo cabellos ondulado dormía plácidamente dejando a sus pies la ciudad que tanto dolor le había traído los pasados días para volver a él, a ese hombre de penetrantes ojos azules que le había vuelto su vida del revés. Solo é era capaz de hacer que deseara que comenzase un nuevo día para verlo como entraba en la sala de descanso para preparar su café y dejárselo delicadamente en su mesa, solo él era capaz de volverla loca en los casos con sus teorías, solo él era capaz de ponerle una nota de humor a los momentos duros haciéndolos más llevaderos, solo él era capaz de conseguir que su corazón latiese más rápido y más fuerte al mismo tiempo, solo él era capaz de desarmarla y dejarla indefensa, solo él había conseguido romper ese muro que la protegía, solo él, solo Castle.  
Un estruendo la despertó, abrió los ojos y su corazón le dio un vuelco, estaba en Vancouver, a solo unos pasos de Castle. Antes de marcharse de Nueva York hizo algunas llamadas, quería sorprenderlo y para ello necesitaba saber donde se alojaba. Conocía muy bien a Castle y sabía que estaría en un gran hotel, eso le dejaba varias opciones que fue reduciendo llamando a las recepciones de cada uno de ellos. Al principio se mostraban reacios a confirmarles si Castle se alojaba o no en esos hoteles hasta que ella les mentía diciéndoles que todo formaba parte de una operación policial y no debían obstruir a la justicia. No estaba mal divertirse un rato, pensaba.  
Sabía que Castle no estaba muy lejos de donde se encontraba y los nervios se apoderaron de ellas, estaba nerviosa por volverlo a ver, parecía una adolescente pero no le importaba, hacía tiempo que no se sentía así por nadie y le gustaba descubrir todo lo que él le había conseguido despertar.

Castle condujo hasta Stanley Park, al note de la ciudad, un lugar tranquilo que en ese momento estaba desierto. "Vancouver no es Nueva York, la calma y la paz que se respira en la ciudad donde me encuentro las diferencia", pensó.  
El lago Beaver que pasaba por allí refrescaba el ambiente y hacía que las vistas fuesen espectaculares. Ese paisaje le animó a caminar y a dejarse absorber completamente por él, el suave olor a lirios llenaba todos sus sentidos. Se dejó embeber por ese ecléctico parque que le hizo pensar cuanto le habría gustado aquello a Alexis cuando era pequeña y se dijo a si mismo que le propondría pasar un día allí, aunque ya era toda una mujer y se estaba construyendo su propia vida, siempre tenía tiempo para él.

Beckett tomó un taxi desde el aeropuerto, desde donde podía contemplar a través de las ventas cada detalle de Vancouver, no podía apartar la vista que le proporcionaba el mar que cubría la zona norte de la ciudad para dar paso a los edificios modernista de una altura considerable que, dedujo ella, sería la zona de negocios. A lo lejos, las montañas cubrían Vancouver haciéndola acogedora.  
El viaje en taxi se le hizo corto, había estado tan absorta contemplando la ciudad que no se había percatado que estaban en el complejo Canada Place.  
Cuando entró en el hotel se quedó embelesada ante tanta elegancia y sofisticación. Nunca había visto nada igual, aquellas cristaleras que cubrían el vestíbulo dejando ver el puerto la dejó sin palabras. "Castle tiene un gusto exquisito eligiendo hotel" pensó. Se dirigió al recepcionista y preguntó por Richard Castle. Un amable señor le informó que había salido.

Castle seguía caminando por el parque hasta que su estómago comenzó a rugir. Se dio cuenta que la hora de almorzar se acercaba así que volvió tras sus pasos hasta el Lexus poniendo rumbo de nuevo al hotel. En el paseo por Stanley Park había tenido tiempo de pensar y había llegado a la conclusión de que tenía que hablar claramente con Samantha sobre sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia él.  
Aparcó frente al hotel y se dirigió a recepción pero le esbelta figura de una mujer hiso que no pudiese dar un paso más, se había quedado de piedra. Hablando distendidamente con el recepcionista estaba ella, no pudo evitar pensar que, aunque no podía verla de cara, estaría preciosa. Su larga melena caía sobre sus hombros, una camisa de cuadros azules de mangas cortas marcaba su figura acompañada de un ajustado pantalón vaquero y unos zapatos negros de tacón.  
Ella pareció darse cuenta de su presencia y se giró dejándolo sin poder decir palabra.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Beckett? – consiguió decirle aún sorprendido

- Necesitaba hablar contigo Castle y que supieras algunas cosas que no pude decirte por teléfono – se acercó a él quedando a escasos centímetros para que solo él la escuchase.

Castle no entendía nada. Hacía unas horas había sabido que Beckett había estado a punto de morir ahora estaba allí, frente a él, mirándolo con esos ojos verdes de los que se había enamorado , esperando una contestación por su parte, esperando no ser rechazada.

- Este no es el lugar para hablar de ello – le dijo mirando a su alrededor. Beckett hizo lo mismo y asintió - Es la hora de almorzar y estoy hambriento. ¿Qué te parece si hablamos mientras comemos algo?  
Beckett volvió a asentir fijando su mirada en los ojos azules de Castle.

Samantha había despertado inquieta, con la sensación de que algo no iba bien. Se levantó y fue hasta recepción, no quería llamar a la habitación de Castle, no quería que este pensase que estaba invadiendo su intimidad, así que pensó que sería mejor preguntar al recepcionista para ver si Castle había bajado de su habitación. Su sorpresa fue descubrir que se había marchado, no le había dicho nada, en Vancouver Richard no conocía a nadie salvo a Tessa pero algo le decía que tras su conversación con Beckett no estaría con ella. "¿Dónde estás Richard?" se había preguntado. Pasó la mañana relajada en la piscina del hotel y a la hora de almorzar decidió irse a comer a un mexicano que había visto cercano al hotel. Al bajar a recepción no pudo creer lo que vio. Allí estaba ella, con Castle y se iban juntos. "¿A qué habrá venido ahora?" Una sensación de inseguridad y miedo ante lo que pudiese llegar a ocurrir entre ellos dos la comenzó a embargar.

Castle eligió el restaurante Hudson'S Bar & Grill para almorzar, era sencillo y elegante a la vez, resultaba acogedor, ideal para mantener una conversación sin tener a nadie atento de lo que dijesen.  
El encargado del restaurante le llevó hasta una mesa discreta desde donde podían contemplar la ciudad gracias a las espectaculares ventanas que había a su alrededor. Luego le retiró a Beckett la silla para que pudiese sentarse y les preguntó por lo que tomarían. Castle le pidió el mejor vino de la zona.  
Mientras servían la comida, Beckett comenzó a hablar.

- Castle, necesito contarte lo que sucedió el día que discutimos – Castle asintió sin decir palabra – Como te dije, Espósito consiguió una nueva pista sobre el caso de mi madre que nos llevó hasta el hotel The Rosslyn, pero nos habían tendido una trampa y nos estaban esperando. Tuve una pelea en la azotea del hotel y quedé colgando de ella. Tuve mucho miedo, miedo de caer y no poder decirte lo mucho que me importas, de no tener la oportunidad de ser esa Nikki Heat de tus libros, miedo de no podernos dar una oportunidad. Por mi mente pasaron imágenes de estos cuatro años juntos, de nuestro primer caso y lo insoportable que me pareciste, de como te fuiste ganando mi confianza día a día, de como me cubrías y me protegías en cada caso, de como te fuiste colando en mi vida sin darme apenas cuenta. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es estar en el hospital, confusa, y solo pensar en ti, eres lo único que me importa, he venido aquí por ti.

Castle, que había permanecido en silencio mientras Beckett le hablaba, comiendo mientras la escuchaba, le asaltó una duda y no dejó escapar el momento, necesitaba despejar todas sus dudas y saber que no volvería a marcharse de su vida.

- ¿Qué ocurrirá con el caso de tu madre?

- Gates me ha prohibido seguir en él, de hecho me pidió – dijo esta última palabra haciendo un gesto con los brazos en forma de comilla – que me alejase de Nueva York. Ella y los chicos se encargarán de continuar y me mantendrá al corriente de lo que ocurra. Castle, me he dado cuenta que solo te quiero a ti, el caso de mi madre ha ocupado gran parte de mi vida, me marcó tanto que tenía miedo de arriesgarme con alguien y acabar dañada, pero tu has cambiado mi vida y ya nada me impide que sea feliz a tu lado.

Castle observó los ojos de su musa pidiéndole que le dejase entrar en su vida y por primera vez en varios días Castle sonrió.

- Ven, quiero mostrarte un lugar – dejó el dinero de la cuenta más una propina en la mesa y tomó a Beckett de la mano, provocando que esta se ruborizara.

- ¿Es que no piensas decirme nada sobre lo que te acabo de contar? – al mirarlo a los ojos pudo ver como un brillo especial lo envolvían y su sonrisa pícara lo delató. "Se me olvida que a veces puede llegar a ser como un niño pequeño"

Decidió no hacer preguntas ni insistir, realmente no lo necesitaba. Castle estaba intentando provocarla y a ella también le apetecía jugar un poco con él. No le importaba donde la llevase, estaba con él y el resto no le importaba.


	8. Cuidarte el alma

Sus manos se agarraban al volante en un intento por controlar la situación pero el saber que ella estaba a su lado se lo impedía. Trataba de mantener la vista fija en la carretera evitando perder la cordura pero ella no se lo estaba poniendo fácil. Podía ver como jugaba con su pelo retorciéndoselo y se mordía el labio. "Me está provocando, parece que Kate también quiere jugar".

Beckett miraba por la ventaba mientras jugaba con Castle, su juego parecía que funcionaba y eso la hizo sonreír. "Eres más fácil de desarmar de lo que yo pensaba Richard Castle" se dijo a sí misma mientras se giraba para ver la expresión de Castle que no apartaba la vista de la carretera pero podía ver con cuanta fuerza sujetaba el volante.

- ¿Te ocurre algo Castle? – su tono divertido no pasó desapercibido para Castle.

- Eh, no nada, estoy bien – "esta me la pagas Kate" pensó.

En Vancouver atardecía, el sol comenzaba a caer entre las montañas cuando llegaron al puerto. El mar estaba en calma dando una sensación de paz. Castle tomó a Beckett de la mano saliendo del coche y caminaron en silencio intercambiando miradas cómplices.

Beckett estaba nerviosa, no sabía que nuevas ideas se le estaba pasando a Castle por la cabeza, estaban en el puerto con unas vistas espectaculares al mar y aun no sabía donde se dirigían. Veía la expresión en su rostro, se veía sereno con una amplia sonrisa que no había desaparecido desde que bajaron del coche. Aun no podía creer que estuviera allí junto a él, había pasado tanto miedo pensando que podría rechazarlo que ahora no llegaba a hacerse a la idea de que estuviera paseando a su lado. Sin darse cuenta, maravillada con su aroma que lo envolvía todo, Castle le había pasado el brazo por la cintura para ayudarla a subir a un pequeño barco que había atracado en el puerto.

- Castle, ¿dónde vamos?

- Es una sorpresa, tú solo déjate llevar, hazme caso, te gustará.

Castle ayudó a Beckett a subir y agarrándola de la cintura se dirigió hacia la popa del barco donde estaban solos, ya que el resto de pasajeros se concentraban en la proa junto al guía.  
Su corazón estaba descontrolado, tenerla a su lado le parecía mentira, después de cuatro años esperando que viera que no era solo un amigo, le daba miedo pensar que solo fuese un maravilloso sueño y al día siguiente se volviera a escapar de sus brazos.

El cielo comenzaba a cambiar de tono y del naranja pasó al rojo y luego al violeta. Beckett sintió como Castle le rodeaba la cintura con sus brazos y la atraía hacia él mientras contemplaban como iban dejando la ciudad para adentrarse en el mar.

- Te quiero Kate – le susurró al oído.

Beckett se sonrojó antes sus palabras y el contacto con su piel. Se giró y pudo ver como sus ojos azules brillaban como nunca antes había visto. Era como si todo el mundo hubiese desaparecido y solo estuviesen ellos dos ante la inmensidad del mar.

Castle la miraba embelesado, estaba realmente preciosa y parecía muy segura. La suave mano de su musa pasó a su mejilla acariciando su cara para luego pasar a su pelo y quedarse jugando con él. La mano de Castle acarició los labios de Beckett para luego probarlos en un beso lleno de pasión. Podía notar como ella pedía más y profundizó aun más en ese beso. Castle la volvió a rodear por la cintura mientras los brazos de ella descansaban en los hombros de él jugando con su pelo.

Se separaron y se quedaron mirándose intensamente. Abrazados contemplaron como diversas ballenas pasaban alrededor del barco en una noche donde las primeras estrellas comenzaban a inundar el cielo.

Beckett estaba en una nube, los brazos de su escritor la rodeaban aumentando su temperatura corporal. El paseo en barco había llegado a su fin y Castle volvió a tomarla de la mano caminando muy juntos el uno del otro.

- ¿Qué te ha parecido donde te he llevado?

- Ha sido precioso Cas… Richard – llamarlo por su nombre se le hizo raro pero al ver como este se sorprendía y la acercaba hacia él para rodear su cintura con uno de sus brazos supo que le había gustado – Podría acostumbrarme muy rápido a vivir como una reina y no creo que eso sea bueno Richard Castle – se mordió el labio sabiendo el efecto que ello provocaría en él.

A Castle se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. "Kate eres realmente sexy y no me lo estás poniendo fácil" pensó intentando controlarse.

- Pues aun queda más, conmigo puedes acostumbrarte porque no me iré de tu vida.

Kate sabía los sentimientos de Castle hacia ella, se lo había dejado claro varias veces pero tras su bronca hacía unos días, dudaba que la llegase a esperar.  
Ahora, al oír aquellas palabras no tuvo ninguna duda y se lanzó al abismo sin miedo porque sabía que él estaría con ella para evitar la caída. Se acercó a sus labios besándolo con toda la pasión contenida durante años, sus lenguas se entrelazaban y exploraban la boca del otro en un beso que no parecía tener fin.

La sentía cerca, tan cerca de él que no podía controlarse. Estaba apoyado en su coche, sin poder ni querer separarse de sus labios, eran como dos imanes de polos opuestos que se atraen sin poder alejarse. Pero alguno de los dos debía ser el que mantuviese la cordura " y parece que tú no puedes detective" se dijo divirtiéndose con ello, mientras separaba sus labios de los de Beckett.

- Será mejor que volvamos al coche, aun tengo un lugar que quiero mostrarte.

Tras darle un tierno beso, Beckett entró en el coche mientras Castle se volvía a poner al volante.

La luna comenzaba a hacer acto de presencia entre la multitud de estrellas que adornaban el cielo. Castle ayudó a Beckett a salir del Lexus y la condujo hasta un romántico restaurante con vistas a English Bay Beach. Cenaron a la luz de las velas entre miradas cómplices y sonrisas, eran la envidia de todos los que cenaban en aquel restaurante.

- ¿Te apetece dar un paseo por la playa? – Castle se acercó a Beckett y le tendió la mano. Ella entrelazó la suya a la de él y salieron del restaurante.

Se descalzaron y caminaron por la suave y fresca arena sintiendo como los granos jugaban con sus pies. Beckett se paró y se sentó en la orilla para disfrutar del contacto de las olas mar al romper sobre sus descalzos pies. Castle la acompañó recostándose en la arena a su lado apoyando la cabeza sobre su mano para contemplar a su musa. Esta se giró y lo pillo mirándola embelesado. Se acercó a ella para apartarle el pelo de la cara rozando su suave piel, provocando que Beckett se estremeciera.  
Una melodía comenzó a sonar y Beckett la reconoció. Mientras sonaba a lo lejos la canción, rodeada por lo protectores brazos de su escritor, se la cantaba casi en un susurro al oído.

_Con solo tenerte aquí,  
decirte lo que yo siento.  
Es que me gusta tu cara, me gusta tu pelo,  
soñar con tu voz cuando dices te quiero.  
Me gusta abrazarte,  
perderme en tu aroma,  
poder encontrar en tus ojos el cielo.  
Me gusta tu risa, me gusta tu boca,_

Se acercó a sus labios acariciándolos con la yema de los dedos

_me gusta creer que por mí tu estás loco._  
_Como quiero que sientas conmigo la calma_  
_y cuando llega la noche, cuidarte el alma._

Sensualmente Beckett se puso en pie y lo invitó a bailar. Castle, conquistado, se acercó a ella y la agarró de la cintura mientras ella rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos comenzando a moverse lentamente.

Se sentía completa estando junto a él, Castle la complementaba, la protegía, algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrada, la cuidaba y mimaba y la quería. Era divertido verlo comportarse como un niño pequeño y era tierno verlo ejercer de padre con sus dudas sobre si lo estaría haciendo bien o no. Había aprendido durante los últimos cuatro años a sorprenderse con él, a admirar su lealtad hacia sus amigos y sobre todo a verlo como algo más que un compañero de trabajo o amigo. "Como llamarlo ahora, ¿novio?" pensaba mientras dejaba caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de él acercándose aun más percibiendo su fragancia, la fragancia del hombre que llenaba su vida.

Nerviosa, caminaba de un lado a otro de su apartamento. "Me ha dicho que me llamaría cuando llegase y aun no lo ha hecho". Caminó hacia el reloj de pie que tenía en el salón y volvió a consultarlo como había hecho durante toda la mañana y parte de la tarde. No quería llamarlo, quería darle espacio para que lo aclarasen todo pero empezaba a preocuparse e impacientarse.

- No te preocupes, estará bien, Castle cuidará de ella como lo ha hecho siempre.

Le susurró al oído mientras la abrazaba quedando su espalda junto al torso de él. El roce de sus cuerpos la tranquilizó y le hizo creer en sus palabras llenas de seguridad.

Castle guiaba a Beckett en un baile con una melodía que solo ellos dos podían oír, la melodía de sus corazones galopando al unísono. Castle rozó sus labios y sintió como todo el desenfreno contenido hacía acto de presencia en un beso lleno de deseo. Sabía que no sería capaz de controlarse y que no sería dueño de sus actos mucho más tiempo así que antes de que fuera a más decidió parar.

- Estamos en un lugar público Kate, ¿qué te parece su seguimos en el hotel?

- Vamos Richard, no hay nadie – le suplicó mordiéndose el labio provocando que se excitara.

Castle no creía lo que Beckett le estaba pidiendo, si alguien le hubiese dicho que la Beckett que el conocía le llegaría a decir eso no se lo hubiese creído,  
Le respondió volviendo al beso mientras ella jugaba con su pelo. Poco a poco el beso fue cobrando vida haciéndose más y más intenso. Las manos de ella fueron hasta la camisa de Castle desabrochándola rápidamente para pasar sus manos por su pecho lo que le produjo un cosquilleo en el estómago. Con decisión, Castle hizo la misma operación que segundos antes había hecho ella, dejándola con un sujetado negro de encaje. Se paró a contemplarla a la luz de la luna, parecía una diosa de los mares llegada para volverlo loco. Comenzó a recorrer su cuello a besos hasta llegar al sujetador desabrochándoselo. Se tumbaron en la arena quedando Castle sobre ella mientras le daba pequeños mordiscos en la oreja para luego besar sus labios y bajar en un camino de besos hasta su vientre. Podía escucharla gemir notando como le gustaba pero sabía que quería más y las manos de ellas fueron hasta su pantalón desabrochándolo. Castle se deshizo de él quedándose en bóxer para hacer lo mismo con los pantalones de ella. Castle lamió uno de los pechos de su musa notando como esta se arqueaba y le pedía más. No quería hacerla esperar y tampoco él podía esperar más, le quitó las braguitas para luego quitarse su bóxers y llevó su mano a su entrada y comprobando que estaba lo suficientemente húmeda entró en ella con movimientos suaves que fueron adquiriendo cada vez más intensidad hasta llegar al climax los dos juntos gritando sus nombres.  
"Ahora me toca a mi darte placer Richard" le dijo casi en su susurro para girar sobre él besándolo hasta bajar a su miembro endurecido. En sus ojos azules pude ver cuanto le gustaba que ella tomara el control, así tomó su miembro y lo introdujo en ella en un baile en el que ambos estaban completamente compenetrados.

Ambos se quedaron abrazados, contemplando la luna, único testigos de su amor, mientras el sonido del mar los envolvía


	9. Diferentes formas de amar

Se despertó desorientada, creyendo que estaba en su apartamento en Nueva York, hasta que se dio cuenta de que unos musculosos y fuertes brazos la rodeaban impidiendo que hiciese cualquier movimiento sin que él se despertase. Podía notar su respiración pausada en su nuca y escuchar el rítmico latir de su corazón. Vancouver parecía haber despertado con ella aunque el silencio lo inundaba todo, solo era perceptible por los rayos del sol que se colaban por la ventana. Se giró suavemente para quedar frente a él. Una sonrisa llenaba todo su rostro lo cual hizo que ella también sonriese. "Eres tan mono" dijo dulcemente mientras jugaba con su pelo apartándoselo de la cara para disfrutar de aquel maravilloso despertar.

Castle la había oído moverse, sabía que estaba despierta pero él se hizo él dormido. Notó como giró alrededor de sus brazos que la rodeaban y como sus ojos verdes lo contemplaban. Entonces una sonrisa se le escapó, haciéndose más grande con sus palabras y el contacto de su mano sobre su cara para apartarle el pelo. Comenzó a abrir los ojos y se encontró de lleno con los de Kate, sus ojos verdes brillaban, parecían diferentes, llenos de magia.

- Buenos días cariño – le dijo acercándose a sus labios para probarlos. En unas horas se había acostumbrado a sus besos y él lo sabía.

- Mmmm, te ves preciosa esta mañana – susurro en sus labios.

Kate se sonrojó ante sus palabras. Tiene el poder de hacer que sus mejillas cobren un color rojizo y sabiéndolo, se aprovecha de ello.

El sonido del teléfono de Castle interrumpió el juego de miradas que ambos habían comenzado.

- ¿Qué ocurre Samantha? – le preguntó sorprendido.

- ¿Cómo me preguntas eso Richard? – le gritó llegando las palabras incluso a Beckett que permanecía acostada junto a él – Ayer tenías varias entrevistas y no apareciste, te intente localizar pero no contestabas al teléfono. ¿Se puede saber que pasa?

- Lo siento Samantha, se me olvidó, estuve ocupado.

- Les tuve que decir que estabas enfermo, pero no pienso mentir más por ti, porque tú estés ocupado con la detective – le continuó diciendo a gritos ignorando las palabras de Castle – O te tomas en serio tu trabajo o no seré yo quien lo haga.

- Me ha colgado – se dirigió a Beckett mirando el teléfono sorprendido.

- Parece que no le agrado demasiado.

- Tendré que hablar con ella.

- Mientras yo llamaré a Lanie, estará preocupada- le dijo intentando parecer tranquila aunque en ese momento se sentía ante la agente de Castle. Siempre había sospechado de los reales sentimientos de Samantha hacia él y ahora sus sospechas eran mayores.

Castle se levantó de la cama pero Beckett lo agarró de la mano y tiró de él cayendo en la cama junto a ella.

- Tú también estás muy guapo esta mañana.

Besó su nariz para luego bajar a sus labios dejándose llevar por sus brazos que la rodeaban y la atraían hacia él.

Gates despertó bruscamente, de nuevo aquella pesadilla se volvía a repetir donde moría a manos de los asesinos de la madre de la detective Kate Beckett. Cada sueño era en un escenario diferente pero siempre acababan igual, ya fuese de una u otra forma, ella acababa siendo asesinada.  
Sudosa y agitada, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia su despacho; ya que no iba a poder dormir después de aquello, haría algo útil.  
En su escritorio se podía ver un bloc de notas llenos de palabras en clave que solo ella podía entender con una letra perfectamente cuidada. "De este bloc partirá todas mis investigaciones" se había dicho cuando comenzó a escribirlo hacía varios años. Era su secreto mejor guardado, nadie sabía que llevaba mucho tiempo investigando el caso de Joahnna Beckett. "Nadie excepto Rob" recordó.  
Ella era una novata cuando Johanna fue asesinada y las ansias por dejar de serlo y porque dejaran de tratarla como la nueva le llevó a investigar la extraña muerte de la abogada. Sin embargo, le quedaba mucho por aprender y aunque se refugió en Rob para que la guiase, ellos dos solos no pudieron averiguar nada, el encontrarse en un estado diferente al de la víctima les impedía llegar a determinada información debido a las diferentes leyes de los estados. Gates llegó a la conclusión de que el caso le venía grande en ese momento y aunque dejó de investigar junto a Rob, nunca dejó el caso de lado y con los años y la experiencia había conseguido recopilar gran material gracias también a los contactos que había ido estableciendo por su prestigio como detective de policía.

Mientras revisaba los informes de la muerte de Johanna así como del caso que llevaba cuando fue asesinada, decidió que buscaría a Rob. Ahora tenía un equipo con el que podía contar y Rob era un brillante policía que en los años de carrera había conseguido destapar grandes asesinatos, según había podido averiguar. Pero,… ¿por dónde empezar? Sabía que Rob seguía trabajando aún para la comisaría de California. Tenía ese dato, así que empezaría por ahí, no se iba a dar por vencida, necesitaba a Rob en su equipo.

Beckett se había quedado sola en la habitación del hotel de Castle. Se sentía insegura y nerviosa, así que decidió hacer lo que le había dicho a Castle: llamar a Lanie, la única persona capaz de tranquilizarla.  
Se sentó en el alfeizar de la ventana contemplando las espectaculares vistas y marcó el número de teléfono de su amiga.

- Lanie, siento no haberte llamando antes, pero no he tenido tiempo.

- Me has tenido preocupada, dile al escritor que no te acapare para él solo. Cuéntame, ¿qué te dijo cuando te vio?

- Estaba sorprendido, pero solo me preguntó que haría con el caso de mi madre, parecía querer estar seguro de que no me alejaría de él.

- Castle ha tenido mucha paciencia contigo, más te vale dejar tus miedos de lado Kate. Pero quiero detalles, ¿qué tal es?

- ¿Cómo que qué tal es?

- Por favor Kate, no te hagas la tonta, después de tenerme preocupada me lo debes.

- No te voy a contar nada de eso, solo te diré que supera mis expectativas.

- Que mala eres. Supongo que el escritor estará por ahí y no quiero que se enfade conmigo.

- No te preocupes, estoy sola – remalcó esa última palabra.

- ¿Qué ocurre Kate? Te conozco, no trates de mentirme.

- Es Samantha, su agente, ¿recuerdas? – pudo escuchar como Lanie afirmaba – Parece no estar muy contenta de mis presencia aquí.  
No sé hasta que punto fiarme de Castle, con su historial no estoy muy segura de lo que pueda llegar a ocurrir ahora que está hablando con ella después de que esta mañana le echara la bronca por teléfono por haber olvidado las entrevistas de ayer.

- Kate, ese historial del que hablas desapareció desde hace cuatro años. Castle solo intentaba darte celos pero él solo tiene ojos para ti. Solo un hombre completamente enamorado es capaz de esperar por alguien cuatro años como ha hecho él por ti. Te quiere, se ha expuesto muchas veces solo para verte bien y que no te ocurriese nada, es el primero que se preocupa por ti cuando estas triste. ¿No te das cuenta que se fue de Nueva York para sufrir por ti? No te preocupes, relájate y espera que él te cuente, no sucederá nada, Castle te quiere demasiado.

- Recuérdame que te pague un sueldo como mi psicóloga. Gracias por el consejo, intentaré relajarme.

- Cariño, te llamo en otro momento, cierto detective requiere mi presencia.

- Vaya, vaya Lanie, no sabía que estabas ocupada, tú si que sabes aprovechar el tiempo.

- No lo estaba hasta ahora. Cuida del escritor que tienes una joya.

- Lo haré.

Dejó el móvil en la mesita de noche y se tumbó en la cama pensando en lo que Lanie le había dicho. Sabía que tenía razón, que Castle la quería, sin embargo no podía dejar de sentirse inquieta. Sentía celos aunque sabía que no tenía motivos para ellos. Su mente iba a mil por horas y necesitaba relajarse así que le dejó una nota a Castle, tomó el biquini que llevaba en su maleta y se dirigió a la piscina.

En el otro lado del hotel, Castle, nervioso, decidió dejarse de rodeos y ser claro con Samantha. Tras llamar insistentemente, la puerta se abrió permitiéndole entrar antes de cerrarse.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Richard? La entrevista no es hasta dentro de tres horas – se podía notar su enfado.

- Tenemos que hablar Samantha.

- ¿Qué quieres Richard? Estoy ocupada, a diferencia de ti yo no dejo mi trabajo.

- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? Desde que llegamos te comportas de un modo extraño. Quise hablar contigo ayer, pero como al parecer ya sabes, llegó Kate y estuve ocupado.

- Si, ya veo que estuviste muy ocupado – parecía a punto de estallar.

- A eso me refiero. ¿Por qué utilizas ese tono? He llegado a pensar que sientes celos de cualquier mujer que se acerque a mi y por eso te comportas de este modo.

Las mejillas de la agente comenzaron a cambiar de tonalidad y adquirir un color rojizo.

- Siento mi comportamiento estos días Richard – parecía abatida mientras se sentaba en borde de la cama invitándole a hacer lo mismo

– Te he visto sufrir mucho y cuando llegamos y apareció Tessa supe que clase de mujer era, sabía que tú no estabas bien y que ella solo se aprovecharía de ti, por eso me molestaba su presencia. Luego me contaste lo ocurrido con Beckett y me sorprendió lo mucho que te importaba después de haber vivido contigo todo lo que te ha hecho sufrir. Cuando volvió y te vi como le mirabas sentí miedo, miedo de volverte a ver hecho pedacitos. Sé que no tengo derecho a meterme en tu vida, pero yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti, me preocupan que te vuelvan a hacer daño.

Se hizo el silencio. Samantha tenía la vista fija en el suelo, no se atrevía a mirarlo a la cara, no sabía como reaccionaría después de lo que le había contado. Entonces notó como la mano de Castle tomaba su barbilla y la obligaba a mirarle a los ojos.

- Samantha, amo a Kate como jamás he amado a nadie. Hubo momentos en los que dude de ser capaz de esperarla pero en cuanto veía sus hermosos ojos verdes y su sonrisa al llevarle el café cada mañana, todas mis dudas desaparecían. Con ella me sorprendo cada día, Kate me empuja a ser mejor persona, es un continuo aprendizaje a su lado. No tengo miedo a que me haga daño porque ahora es mía y ese temor se quedó en el pasado, ahora solo puede hacerme muy feliz. Eres como una hermana para mí y te agradezco lo que haces pero estoy bien. Me alegro haber venido y que hayamos aclarado la situación.

- Si ella te hace feliz no seré yo quien te lo impida Richard – dijo intentando poner la mejor de sus sonrisas – Ahora si no te importa, tengo trabajo.

- Nos vemos dentro de unas horas – se levantó y salió de la habitación dejando a una triste Samantha que daba rienda suelta a sus sentimientos en forma de lágrimas.

Castle llegó a su habitación y la encontró muy silenciosa. Beckett no estaba y eso le hizo preocuparse. Se dirigió a la mesita de noche dispuesto a llamar a recepción y entonces descubrió una nota.

_Richard, como tardabas mucho he decidido  
hacer uso de las instalaciones.  
Estoy en la piscina._

Con la nota en las manos se imaginó a Kate en biquini y una sonrisa de niño travieso apareció en su rostro. Se dirigió al vestidor y buscó su bañador sin dejar de sonreír.


	10. Pasión y locura

La brisa que empezaba a soplar refrescaba el ambiente aunque él se seguía sintiendo acalorado. En la piscina los rayos del sol se reflejaban permitiéndole disfrutar de ella en todo su esplendor. Los huéspedes del hotel eran altos ejecutivos por lo que a esa hora de la mañana la piscina se encontraba vacía salvo por la presencia de aquella sirena que recorría la piscina de un lado a otro en una fracción de segundo.  
Se quedó a escasos centímetros de ella pero lo suficientemente lejos para no ser visto, admirando como salí a la superficie con gotas de agua cubriéndole todo aquel cuerpo de infarto que le llevaba a la locura. Sus ojos verdes parecían más claros a la luz del día resaltando sobre su piel, que para sorpresa de Castle, estaba morena. "¿Cómo habrá conseguido ese color de piel? "se preguntó. Su larga melena estaba recogida en una trenza de espiga que le caía sobre uno de sus hombros dándole un toque sexy.  
Beckett salió de la piscina en busca de su toalla permitiéndole disfrutar de toda su belleza. Un escueto biquini negro con la parte superior en bandeau le permitía lucir escote sin temor a mostrar la cicatriz que ya era parte de ella y sus piernas parecían interminables con aquella pequeña braguita anudada con un lazo a cada lado. Las gotas de agua cubrían todo lo que el biquini dejaba al descubierto, provocando que, con los rayos del sol, todo su cuerpo brillara y resultara tremendamente atractiva.

El contacto del agua fría sobre su piel era agradable, tenía la piscina para ella sola por lo que quiso aprovechar para hacer largos. La paz y la tranquilidad que inundaba Vancouver a esa hora de la mañana le permitía relajarse y olvidarse de todo. Salió para descansar sus brazos, llevaba años sin practicar natación y eso su cuerpo lo notaba. Se secó con la toalla y permaneció sentada en el borde de la piscina con los pies acariciando la fría agua.

- ¿No te has podido resistir Richard? – le dijo girándose con una pícara sonrisa pillando a Castle camino hacia donde ella estaba.

- Pensé que quizás necesitaras ayuda con la crema solar – se sentó junto a ella y se acercó a sus labios para besarlos.

- Pues ya vez que no, aunque no me vendría nada mal que me aplicaras un poco en la espalda – se mordió el labio seductoramente sabiendo el efecto que ello causaba en Castle.

Castle se acercó hasta la hamaca junto a la cual se encontraba la crema solar sin perder de vista a Beckett y se dirigió de nuevo hasta ella, algo acalorado.  
Se fijo en que su espalda estaba llena de moretones y se quedó de pie mirándola. Ella pareció darse cuenta, se giró y fijo sus ojos en él.

- ¿Te duele? – no puedo evitar que un tono de preocupación saliera de su voz.

- No te preocupes Castle, estoy muy bien, por favor, aplícame la crema – le dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Se puso de rodillas tras ella y le extendió la crema por la espalda masajeándola suavemente por temor a hacerle daño viendo como Beckett sonreía y pequeños gemidos de placer salían por su boca.  
Una vez acabado ella lo reclamó; se sentó a su lado contemplando sus hermosos ojos sin poder apartar la mirada de ellos.

- Gracias Richard – le susurró al oído para después morderlo provocando que un escalofrío recorriese todo su cuerpo

- Eres muy mala detective.

- No sabes tú cuanto – acercó sus manos al pecho de Castle acariciándolo hasta que de repente sus dos manos lo empujaron con fuerza provocando que acabara cayendo a la piscina.

No espero a que él saliese del agua y se lanzó a la piscina en su búsqueda, nadando hasta quedar frente a él.

- ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

- Quería tener la misma oportunidad que tú has tenido conmigo de verme bañándome en la piscina – le dijo seductoramente cubriéndola escasa distancia que los separaba.

- Así que sabías que te estaba observando y hacías como que no sabías nada.

- No está mal tener público – se acercó a su oído y le susurro – y más si entre ese público está mi escritor favorito.

Beckett pudo comprobar como Castle se quedaba sin respiración y su corazón comenzaba a latir como un caballo desbocado, lo que provocó que una sonora carcajada saliese de su garganta.

Castle la tomó de las manos y la arrinconó con el borde de la piscina impidiendo que pudiese escapar, comenzando un juego de miradas en el que se perdían en los ojos del otro.

Beckett rodeó el cuello de Castle con sus brazos manteniendo la mirada fija en sus ojos, esos ojos azules que eran como un imán para ella y rozó suavemente sus labios, pero entonces él se retiro.

- Tan irresistible soy para que no puedas controlarte Kate – una sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

- Serás …

Con las manos comenzó a impulsar el agua hacia la cara de Castle y cuando este se giro a ella comenzó a nadar hacia el comienzo de la piscina para no ser atrapada pero él era muy rápido y en mitad de la piscina se colocó frente a ella impidiéndole seguir.  
Volvieron a mirarse pero esta vez duró una fracción de segundos antes de que Castle la atrajera hacia él besándola como si la vida le fuese en ello.

Vancouver había despertado completamente dando protagonismo a unas grandes nubes que descargaban con furia todo el agua contenida durante semanas cubriendo completamente la ciudad, sin embargo a ninguno de los dos parecía importarle nada que no fuesen los labios del otro, sus ojos, las caricias, el contacto de sus cuerpos bajo aquella piscina.

- ¿Por qué no seguimos en la habitación? – consiguió decirle en sus labios seductoramente.

- Tengo una entrevista en un par de horas – le dijo entre besos.

- Vamos, nos queda tiempo – salió de la piscina agarrando de la mano a su escritor obligándole a salir.

Castle la rodeo por la cintura y caminaron sin poder dejar de sonreír cuando cruzaban la mirada. Dentro del ascensor, estando solos, Castle no puedo aguantar las ganas y no dudo en besar sus labios que lo reclamaban con urgencia. A ese beso le siguieron una serie de besos que recorrieron todo el cuello de su musa pasando por su cicatriz besándola suavemente llegando hasta el escote del biquini.

- No te he dicho que con este biquini estas preciosa – le dijo entre besos – Parecías una sirena en la piscina, mi preciosa sirena.

- Ni tampoco me has dicho que casi te da un infarto al verme – dijo alzando una de sus cejas riendo en sus labios mientras los besaba - Reconozco que a ti tampoco te queda nada mal ese bañador – bajó la vista hacia el bañador celeste que tanto le había gustado cuando lo vio en la piscina y con una de sus manos tiró de la goma provocando que Castle diera un respingo cuando la soltó.

El ascensor llegó a su destino y entre besos, caminando de espaldas sin poder dejar de besar a su musa, consiguió abrir la puerta de su habitación entrando rápidamente.  
Castle se dirigía hacia la cama a gran velocidad junto a Beckett pero antes de llegar ella lo detuvo. Lo beso mordiendo sus labios antes de separarse.

- Enseguida vuelvo, ponte cómodo – le dijo retorciéndose el pelo.

- Vamos Kate, no seas tan mala conmigo – le suplicó mientras se sentaba en la cama invitándola a hacer lo mismo.

Kate se giró y se dirigió a la entrada de la habitación viendo como Castle no daba crédito a que lo hubiese dejado así.

Le parecía que hacía horas que se había ideo dejándolo en el mejor momento cuando apareció contoneándose con una botella de tequila, un salero, un cuchillo y una lima.

- Al final resultó útil la cocina de esta suite – se acercó hasta Castle sentándose junto a él dejando todo lo que había traído en la mesita de noche de él – Desde que leí la escena de Ola de calor entre Nikki Heat y Rook me apeteció experimentarlo – le susurró al oído.

Castle no supo que decir, el cambio de Beckett lo estaba volviendo loco, no esperaba que tomara las riendas de "¿su relación?" Si, porque sin duda ahora eran pareja. Pero no quería presionarla con ello, se limitó a volver a la realidad, a ver a su musa con los ojos llenos de deseo. "Ya tendremos tiempo de aclarar lo que somos" se dijo a si mismo tomando de la mesilla de noche todo lo que había traído su musa acercándolo hasta él.

- Tú eres el que ha escrito la escena, así que comienza tú – le susurró al oído.

Obedientemente, Castle cortó una rodaja de lima, sirvió un chupito de tequilla, se echó sal en la mano, tal y como había narrado en su libro, y la extendió hacia ella, pero la diferencia entre la ficción y la realidad era que Beckett no apartaba sus ojos de él y de cada movimiento que realizaba.

Beckett se inclinó hacia la mano de Castle y le lamió la sal experimentando como sus pailas se iban acostumbrando a ello para luego beberse el chupito que Castle le ofrecía de un trago y tomar la rodaja de lima que él tenía en su mano. Una explosión de sabores inundó su boca, lo había leído en su libro tantas veces que creyó que cuando lo experimentara no se sorprendería, sin embargo, se equivocaba, Castle se había quedado corto en lo sensual, explosivo y atrayente de aquel juego. Ahora le tocaba a ella y realizó la misma operación que minutos antes había hecho él, pero con un añadido que a Castle le tomó por sorpresa, ya que al ver su expresión de deseo en sus ojos no pudo controlarse en besar sus labios llegando al éxtasis con el sabor a lima y a tequila de sus bocas mezclado con la sal aun presente en sus lenguas. El beso se fue alargando hasta que ambos quedaron sin respiración y completamente excitados, se miraron intensamente sin decir palabras pero expresándolo todo solo con sus ojos.  
Beckett levó las manos al cuello de Castle y manteniendo sus ojos fijos en el azul del mar de los de él, lo invitó a tumbarse en la cama. Beckett apoyó la cabeza en la almohada y Castle, empujándolo todo fuera de la cama, se quedó a horcajadas sobre ella, comenzando a besar el lóbulo de su oreja, sus labios, su cuello, su cicatriz. Con rapidez, Beckett se desató la parte superior de su biquini dejando paso a Castle para jugar con sus pechos, lamiéndolo uno de ellos mientras jugaba con el otro, provocando que ella gimiera. Castle siguió recorriendo su cuerpo a besos, sus pechos, su vientre, hasta llegar a su pelvis. La miró esperando su aprobación, pues sentía que debía hacerlo. No necesitó palabras para saber que ella lo deseaba tanto como él. Las braguitas del biquini de Beckett junto al bañador de Castle quedaron esparcidas por el suelo de la habitación mientras ambos se amaban profundamente.

En Nueva York, Gates había mandado reunir a todos los detectives de la 12th para informarles sobre la nueva incorporación al equipo. Tras varias llamadas que no resultaron sencillas, Gates había conseguido localizar a Rob. Le hizo saber su interés por el caso de Johanna Beckett y como no lo había dejado de investigar. Le explicó como ahora en su equipo trabajaba la hija de la abogada y como se había afanado a resolver el caso de su madre. Le pidió su colaboración en el caso y como en los viejos tiempos, Rob aceptó sin preguntar nada más. Ahora contaba con uno de los mejores inspectores de California, era la hora de empezar a mover ficha.


	11. Juegos peligrosos

Un bullicio ensordecedor se apoderaba de la 12th con los primeros rayos del sol. Gates vigilaba de cerca el trabajo de su equipo mientras conversaba con Rob en su despacho tras la presentación oficial realizada minutos antes.

- Rob, no hubiese movido cielo y tierra para encontrarte si esto no fuera importante. Ya no es importante para mí a nivel personal, como te dije esto afecta a mi mejor inspectora y necesito acabar ya con ello – sabía que él la estaba estudiando como solía hacer siempre en busca de algo que reflejara sus sentimientos, pero había aprendido con los años a ser un bloque de hielo al que parece que no le afecta nada, para que le fuese más fácil su trabajo, un trabajo que aunque muchos consideraban un pasatiempo para ella era un arduo trabajo solo capaz de ser realizado por vocación. Hizo una pausa antes de continuar para ver la reacción de Rob y entonces este asintió - ¿Recuerdas cuando comenzamos con el caso de Joahnna y apareció el nombre de Maddox?

- Sí, recuerdo que sabíamos que de alguna forma estaba conectado con su muerte pero no lográbamos avanzar y descubrir esa conexión.

- Pero ahora tenemos más datos. La inspectora Kate Beckett tuvo una fuerte pelea con él, fue el causante de que quedará en coma. Hemos podido saber que solo es una simple marioneta movida por alguien que, por lo que imaginamos tras las palabras que intercambió con Beckett, tiene un papel importante en la sociedad neoyorkina.

Un Espósito visiblemente afectado entró en el despacho de Gates sin pedir permiso interrumpiendo la conversación. No podía esperar, se sentía el corazón queriéndose salir y su respiración entrecortada.

- Señor, tenemos una víctima de asesinato – fue capaz de decir a duras penas.

- Detective, ¿cree que es necesario interrumpirme para decirme que en la ciudad de Nueva York ha habido un nuevo asesinato del que debemos ocuparnos? Haga su trabajo y deje de molestar.

- Señor, esto es importante. Se trata de Castle y con él, de Beckett.

- ¡Explíquese! – le dio la espalda a Rob poniéndose frente a Espósito haciéndole entender que era toda oídos.

- Cuando ha llegado la policía forense a la zona del crimen encontraron junto a él la documentación; se trata de Smith. La policía ha estado analizando sus efectos personales y en su teléfono móvil han encontrado el número de teléfono de Castle. Señor, no sé que clase de relación tenía Castle con Smith pero si nosotros lo hemos relacionado, los que andan tras Beckett no tardaron mucho en hacerlo también.  
Rob, que había permanecido en un segundo plano, apareció junto a Gates y para sorpresa de Espósito, le pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros.

- Pongámonos en marcha Gates, vamos a darle caza a esos cabrones.

Espósito sonrió ante ese gesto y sus palabras. "Me gusta este tío, será divertido trabajar con él".

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ajenos a todo, Beckett ayudaba a Castle a elegir la ropa para su entrevista entre miradas cómplices y risas. Castle le había dejado que fuese ella quien decidiese su vestuario así eligió la camisa azul que tanto le gustaba y que hacía juego con sus ojos y lo completó con unos pantalones blancos que resaltaba su moreno adquirido durante los días en Vancouver.

- Mmmm, no sé si podré aguantarme sin besarte – le abrochó el último botón de la camisa y tirando de él hacia ella se acercó a sus labios rozándolos suavemente antes de probarlos.

Hacía algo más de un año que había lo había besado por primera vez y ahora no entendía como se había podido resistir a sus besos tanto tiempo. Su besos dulces, tiernos, llenos de deseo, de pasión, la desarmaba, la llevaba a la locura entregándose completamente a ellos, comprendiendo que no había nada en el mundo que le importase más que él. Se había acostumbrado a sus besos y ahora siempre le sabía a poco, quería más.

Con la respiración entrecortada, Castle separó sus labios de los de ella.

- ¿Me lo vas a poner difícil hasta el último momento, Kate?

- ¿Es que pensabas lo contrario? – una pícara sonrisa apareció en sus labios, los cuales Castle no pudo evitar besar con urgencia.

- Vamos, tenemos que irnos – le dijo casi en un susurro entrelazando su mano a la de ella – No creo que Samantha quiera que le hagamos esperar.

Beckett lo miró sorprendida, había creído que Castle no querría tener problemas con su agente y que, al ser ella uno de los motivos de su enfado esa mañana, no querría que le acompañase, sin embargo allí estaba, ofreciéndole formar parte de su vida sin importarle lo que los demás pudiesen pensar o sentir. Sus mejillas comenzaron a tornarse del rosado al rojizo y agradeció que Castle no estuviese mirándola. Él se dirigió hasta la cama donde tenía su chaqueta blanca mientras seguía con su mano entrelazada a la de ella.

- No te la pongas, estás mejor sin ella – le dijo tirando de él para que quedase frente a ella, manteniendo sus miradas, perdiéndose en ellas.

- Te he dejado elegir así que haré lo que me dices.

- Así será más fácil desnudarte con la mirada – creyó decir para si misma pero cuando vio la cara de sorpresa de Castle se dio cuente de que no había sido así y volvió a ruborizarse, separándose unos centímetros de él.

- ¿Sabe lo que acaba de decir inspectora? Me parece que este juego se está volviendo peligroso – le dijo divertido antes de salir corriendo tras ella por la habitación, alcanzándola junto a la cama donde sus labios volvieron a encontrarse.


	12. Cuando el silencio resulta incómodo

Silencio. Es algo nuevo para ella lo tímido que parece Vancouver en su despertar. Los coches hacen su salida uno a uno, tranquilamente, sin querer alterar ese silencio, respetándolo como si fuese un ritual enseñado de padres a hijos durante generaciones. Solo el sonido de las hojas de los árboles al ser perturbadas por el viento junto con el gorgojeo de algún ave mañanera altera ese sobrecogedor silencio. Silencio, una palabra tan simple como esa, una palabra de ocho letras que lo cambia todo. Silencio, calma, eso que dicen que llega tras la tormenta, es lo que ella podía respirar mientras contemplaba a su escritor al volante de su flamante Lexus, uno de los pocos coches que se atrevían a perturbar ese embriagador silencio.  
Embelesada ante aquel silencioso despertar de la ciudad, quiso disfrutar de él respetándolo, admirándolo.

- Resulta cautivador aun cuando llevas varios días disfrutando de él – le susurró casi al oído como si le hubiese leído la mente.

- Mmmm – fue lo único que se atrevió a pronunciar por temor a romper ese mágico silencio.

Resulta tan bella a sus ojos que difícilmente se puede concentrar en la carretera. Tiene sus cinco sentidos en alerta ante cualquier palabra o gesto de su musa y así le resulta imposible mantener la atención en la carretera. Ese silencio ayuda a relajar las altas temperaturas alcanzadas minutos antes en su habitación, llenando el ambiente de tranquilidad. El silencio que la envuelve le da un toque enigmático que le atrae aun más.

- No te alejes demasiado durante la entrevista que no quiero compartirte con nadie.

- Solo tengo ojos para ti, Richard – le susurra seductoramente rompiendo el silencio, provocando que se quede sin respiración.

En Nueva York el silencio había desaparecido por completo dando paso al caos y al estrés más absoluto. Gates había mandado reunir a todo el equipo para organizar el dispositivo que pondrían en práctica.

- Ryan, Espósito, vosotros iréis al lugar del crimen y buscaréis cualquier pista que nos lleve hasta el asesino: una huella, algo inusual en la vivienda, lo que sea.

- Si, señor – dijeron los dos al unísono.

- Karl, Jessica, reuniros con los compañeros de narcotráfico y buscad alguna posible relación de Maddox con ese mundo.

- ¿Narco? – preguntó Rob con cara de no entenderla.

- Luego te lo explico Rob – le dijo ya que no quería que su equipo supiera que llevaba años investigando el caso de Joahnna – Rob y yo nos encargaremos de estudiar a senadores, alcaldes, policías,… personas de influencia en la sociedad de Nueva York que puedan esconder algo. Por lo que sabemos, Maddox no actuaba por voluntad propia, quien lo dirige debe ser alguien importante. Descartaremos a aquellos que estén limpios y nos centraremos en los que tengan algún desliz, por pequeño que sea, en su vida en sociedad.

Gates temía por la seguridad de Beckett y Castle, sabía que tenía que hacer algo rápido, puesto que como Espósito le había dicho, no tardarían en relacionar a Castle con Smith, y en última instancia, a Beckett. Se sentía responsable de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, llevaba años investigando el caso de Joahnna Beckett y no había sido capaz de llegar hasta el final, se sentía impotente y frustrado. "Esta vez no se me escaparán" pensó mientras el silencio se apoderaba de la 12th donde solo se encontraban Rob y ella. Como antaño, Rob no había hecho preguntas, se había limitado a confiar en el instinto de Gates y en su buen hacer, lo cual le reconfortaba y le hacía sentirse segura, ya no recordaba lo agradable y estimulante que era tenerle cerca. Con un gesto con la cabeza le invitó a pasar a su despacho donde le esperaban largas y arduas horas de trabajo.

Con paso decidido salió del coche para acercarse a la puerta de su musa, quien permanecía dentro esperando que su mano la invitase a salir.

- Cuando quieres eres todo un caballero – le susurra al oído antes de morderle la oreja suavemente y luego caminar hacia la entrada a los estudios de televisión.

Castle tragó sonoramente y se quedó paralizado ante el despliegue de sensualidad de Kate.

- ¿No tienes una entrevista? – le preguntó devolviéndolo a la realidad, tras lo cual echó a andar tras ella, deleitándose con su movimiento de caderas.

Sin importarle las fans que lo esperaban a la entrada, sin pensar en lo que pudiesen decir, le pasó un brazo por la cintura a Kate caminando juntos mientras se prodigaban miradas llenas de promesas veladas, de amor.

- ¡Richard! – le gritaron a su espalda provocando que este se girase y viera a Samantha correr en dirección a él – Pensaba que ya no llegabas, te están esperando en maquillaje. Hola Beckett – Castle notó brusquedad en ese saludo y pudo ver como parecía incómoda al darse cuenta de la presencia de Kate.

- Hola Samantha – el brazo de Kate lo atrajo aun más hacia ella en un intento por hacerle ver que era suyo y de nadie más.

"Kate está celosa" se dijo a si mismo. "Tendré que hablar con ella, parece que no ha entendido que no podría estar con nadie que no sea ella"

- Enseguida estaré allí, Samantha – le dijo para que le dejase a solas con Beckett antes de que comenzase la entrevista.

- Date prisa Richard, ya sabes que no se les puede hacer esperar – le recordó antes de marcharse camino al estudio.

La presencia de Samantha no les gustaba, sabía que tendría que aceptar que a cada entrevista o acto promocional al que fuese llamado Castle, ella estaría, puesto que era su agente y estar en cada acto junto a él era parte de su trabajo, pero eso no le ayudaba a calmar esos celos que sentía cada vez que la veía. Aun sabiendo que Castle la amaba y que la había esperado cuatro años, no podía controlar esos celos que aparecían cada vez que la veía aparecer. Pero no pensaba hacer participe de ello a Castle, eso era algo que él no sabría.  
Sin darse cuenta, los labios de su escritor estaban sobre los suyos besándolos suavemente. "Me quiere y no le importa demostrármelo delante de los demás" Rodeó su cuello acercándose todo cuando podía a él sin dejar de besarlo, profundizando más en ese beso provocando que poco a poco fuese cobrando intensidad. Sus respiraciones agitadas y sus ojos oscurecidos reflejaban la lujuria desatada en una fracción de segundos. Beckett fue bajando su mano del cabello de Castle recorriendo toda su espalda pero entonces la mano de él la atrapó y le impidió seguir.

- Estamos en un estudio de televisión – consiguió decir entre jadeos.

Beckett puso cara de estar enfadada y los labios de Castle la besaron dulcemente.

- Tengo que trabajar. Quiero que disfrutes de mi entrevista desde un lugar privilegiado. Ven, te lo enseñaré – le dijo tomándola de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos.

Caminaron juntos sin decir nada, disfrutando de la compañía del otro, en un silencio que no resultaba incómodo, no eran necesarias las palabras, sus miradas lo decían todo. Llegaron a la zona del estudio donde se realizaría la entrevista y Castle le indicó con la mano un lugar a escasos centímetros de donde él sería entrevistado. Había colocado un pequeño sofá y como si le estuviese leyendo la mente le dijo:

- Tom, el chico de iluminación, me debía un favor, así que le comenté que quería que buscase un lugar cercano a la zona de grabación para una persona especial. Sé que no te gusta ser el centro de atención, por eso esto está alejado de la zona de las cámaras, es un lugar íntimo desde donde puedes verme perfectamente.

No sabía que decirle, sus palabras le habían impresionado, siempre pensaba en todo, no dejaba nada sin preparar, le cautivaba y le sorprendía día a día.

- Tengo que irme a maquillaje antes de que comience la entrevista – le rosó suavemente los labios antes de dirigirse hacia maquillaje.

Beckett se puso cómoda en el sofá y esperó pacientemente a que comenzase la entrevista, que, como un cámara le indicó, tardó diez minutos en empezar.  
Desde su posición lo veía muy seguro de sí mismo, capaz de llevar le entrevista hacia donde él quería. Se veía tranquilo, "ese es su mundo" recordó. De repente sus mirada se cruzaron y como dos imanes que se atraen no podían apartar sus ojos de los del otro, una fuerza invisible para el resto de personas los mantenía unidos. Como si les estuviese leyendo la mente, el presentador los sacó de esa burbuja en la que se encontraban sumergidos.

- Muchos hemos sido testigos de su buena relación con la que usted considera su musa, la inspectora Kate Beckett. ¿Podríamos considerar que entre usted y ella hay una relación al estilo Rook y Nikki?

Castle se giró en busca de sus ojos, esperando su aprobación. Deseaba darle espacio, esperar a que ella estuviese preparada para hacerlo público, quería disfrutar de ella sin obligarla a nada, darle libertad para que fuese Kate quien decidiese cuando y como contarlo. Además, sabía que para su imagen era mejor seguir siendo el soltero de oro. Sin embargo, la situación se había presentado de otro modo a como él había esperado, la pregunta había sido clara y a Castle le apetecía gritar a los cuatro vientos la suerte que tenía de compartir su vida con la persona de la que se había enamorado como un adolescente y a la que llevaba esperando cuatro años.

Mantuvieron esa mirada como si de un lenguaje secreto se tratase hasta que un ligero asentimiento de cabeza de Beckett le hizo dar el paso.

- Rook y Nikki son dos personajes ficticios creados con el fin de darle mayor dinamismo a los casos que reflejo en los libros fruto de la colaboración con la Comisaría 12th de Nueva York. Entre la inspectora Kate Beckett y yo hay algo más que entre los personajes, hay una historia real. Pero no he venido para que me entrevisten sobre mi vida privada, a ninguno de los dos nos gusta hablar de ello. Espero haber respondido su pregunta.

Castle no había dejado de mirarla ni un segundo durante su respuesta. Se sentía el centro de atención y agradecía que la zona en la que ella se encontraba estuviese alejada de las cámaras. No habían tenido tiempo de hablar de como querían llevar la relación. Beckett temía hacerlo público y que dejara de ser conocida por su trabajo para pasar a ser la nueva conquista del rico Richard Castle, le había supuesto largos y duros años de trabajo el ser respetada en su mundo, un mundo donde las mujeres no tenían mucha cabida y ahora no quería tirar por la borda todo lo conseguido. Pero al cruzar su mirada con la de Castle supo que ya no le importaba nada más que él, estaba enamorada y quería que todos supiesen que él era suyo y ella era de él. Su trabajo había pasado a un segundo plano para darle paso a él, a Richard Castle.


	13. Hallazgos peligrosos y visita sorpresa

La silueta de una persona de algo más de 1'70, de complexión fuerte con anchos hombros y caderas estrechas se podía observar en el vídeo de seguridad. Caminaba con paso decidido, muy seguro de sí mismo, el miedo no parecía tener hueco en él. No les pasó desapercibido la comodidad con la que se desplazaba por la casa, era como sí conociera perfectamente cada detalle, cada resquicio de aquella vivienda. A lo lejos, otra silueta apareció en la escena acercándose hacia donde estaba el primero con cautela, como si esperara no ser visto, ocultándose entre las sombras que las luces de la ciudad proyectaban en aquella casa en penumbra.  
Algo alertó al primero de la presencia de alguien en la casa y, sacando una pistola, se giró caminando por la habitación. Lo siguiente que se vio fue como el asesino descubrió a su víctima escondida y sin pensárselo, disparó el arma, provocándole la muerte. Se guardó el arma y corriendo, dejó la casa sin volver la vista atrás.

Gates observaba todo lo sucedido desde la pantalla del ordenador sin pestañear, sin perder detalle de cada segundo del video.

- No hemos podido averiguar quien es, la cámara de seguridad que tenía Smith instalada en su casa no nos permite ver más que la silueta del asesino. Hemos preguntado al portero del edificio y nos ha dicho que recuerda haber visto a alguien subir al piso de Smith con semblante serio. Está con nuestros compañeros para hacer el retrato robot – le explicó Espósito una vez hubo llegado a la 12th tras estudiar la zona del crimen.

- Según nos ha confirmado Lanie, el calibre encontrado en el cráneo de Smith es una 9 milímetros.

- El arma reglamentaria del cuerpo de policía – dijo Gates aterrorizada interrumpiendo a Ryan.

Nadie se atrevía a decir nada tras las palabras de Gates que confirmaron las sospechas de Espósito y Ryan. Ambos habían llegado a la misma conclusión pero creyeron que quizás si lo expresaban con palabras se haría más difícil la situación.

- Tendremos que empezar por el cuerpo de policía cuando tengamos el retrato robot – dijo Rob participando en la conversación, integrándose en el equipo.

Todos asintieron de mala gana, iba a ser una tarea difícil, para ninguno de ellos era agradable investigar a sus compañeros, puesto que para ello tenían que desconfiar de todos y eso era duro en un equipo donde todos eran como una gran familia.

Tras la entrevista, Castle se quedó charlando con el presentador animadamente antes de que éste le confesase su admiración por su forma de escribir y le pidiese que le firmase en una de las hojas del guion del programa, ya que era lo único que tenía en ese momento. Se despidieron con una sonrisa y Castle se dirigió a la zona de producción donde le informaron a él y a su agente sobre el dinero que recibiría por la entrevistada realizada.  
Deseoso de ver esos ojos verdes que lo volvían loco, se encaminó hacia la zona donde horas ante la había dejado pero se quedó petrificado al ver como ella se había dado cuenta de su presencia e intencionadamente le seducía con la mirada, mordiéndose el labio, jugando con su pelo que enredaba entre sus dedos.  
Intentó normalizar su respiración, aunque fue en vano, toda ella lo dejaba sin sentido, lo llevaba a la séptima gloria, era como un inocente volcán en cuyo interior un ávido fuego luchaba por salir.  
Poco a poco su cuerpo fue reaccionado y caminado hacia donde ella se encontraba sentada. Pero su musa no estaba dispuesta a esperar y salió a su búsqueda, dando un salto, rodeándole la cintura con sus piernas. Sus labios se encontraron besándose con desenfreno, con toda la pasión contenida durante cuatro largos años.  
Recuperando la respiración, Beckett se bajó de su cintura y se quedó frente a él, clavando sus intensos ojos verdes en los suyos.

- Vaya, no esperaba este recibimiento. Si lo llego a saber no me pierdo las entrevistas de ayer – una juguetona sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

Esperaba algún comentario jocoso por parte de Beckett, sin embargo, sus palabras le tomaron por sorpresa.

- Gracias por esperarme, por esperar que estuviese preparada para que nuestra relación se hiciera pública, por permitirme que fuese yo quien decidiese. Gracias cariño.

Castle la atrajo hacia sí y la besó dulcemente demostrándole con ello su amor infinito.

- Me gusta como ha sonado ese "cariño" – la volvió a besar y separándose de ella le susurró – Siempre.

Sus miradas se cruzaron y una sonrisa apareció en sus caras, habían dado un gran paso sin ser muy conscientes de lo que ello podría ocasionar. Se fundieron en un intenso abrazo y sin pensarlo, aquellas palabras mágicas salieron de sus labios.

- Te quiero, Rick.

Solo tres palabras llevaron a Castle al cielo, convirtiéndose en pura música celestial para sus oídos. Sabía de sus sentimientos hacia él y la conocía como para saber que solo necesitaba espacio para que le saliese natural, sin embargo nunca creyó que una simple entrevista acabaría dándole tanto.

- Y yo a ti, Kate.

La rodeó aun más fuerte con sus brazos depositado besos por su cuello lentamente hasta llegar a sus labios, dejándose llevar.

Después de despedirse de Tom y darle las gracias por la privilegiada zona donde Beckett había visto su entrevista, Castle la tomó de la mano y se alejaron de los estudios de grabación.

- ¿Qué te apetece hacer hoy? Le preguntó mientras le abría la puerta del coche invitándola a entrar.

- Sorpréndeme – una pícara sonrisa se dibujo en su cara.

Con una sonrisa, Castle condujo hasta el hotel donde irían a cambiarse de ropa. Conocía a Beckett mejor de lo que ella pensaba y con solo decirle "sorpréndeme" tuvo claro lo que iban a hacer ese día.

Durante el trayecto en coche hablaron de cosas triviales sin llegar a tocar ningún tema importante, por hoy ya habían tenido suficiente con su publicación como pareja en sociedad. Subieron a la suite de Castle y, ante la curiosa mirada de Beckett, Castle le dijo que llevase ropa informal.

Beckett, con curiosidad por saber que había planeado Castle en tan poco tiempo, eligió la ropa y se vistió lo más rápido posible. Pensando en él, eligió una camisa blanca de licra con escote que se ajustaba perfectamente a su pecho y lo combinó con un pantalón vaquero que se ceñía a su cuerpo. Completó su vestuario con unas sandalias doradas. Dejó su melena ondulada suelta pues sabía lo mucho que le gustaba a Castle que lo llevase así.  
Salió del vestidor y se encontró con él que la miraba embelesada disfrutando de su cuerpo.  
Él había elegido unos pantalones vaqueros y una camisa blanca de manga corta que marcaba sus bíceps.

- ¿Me has leído la mente, Rick? – le dijo al verlo vestido muy semejante a ella.

- Ya me gustaría a mi poder leerte la mente en más de una ocasión, detective – se acercó a ella juguetonamente para rodearla por la espalda con sus brazos – Me gusta cuando tus mejillas se sonrojan – le paso un dedo por su mejilla provocando que Beckett se sonrojara aun más y un intenso calor la recorriese por todo el cuerpo.

- ¿Dónde me llevaras? – le preguntó intentando cambiar de tema.

- Me dijiste que te sorprendiera y eso haré – entrelazaron sus dedos y salieron de la habitación para dejar atrás el hotel.

Caminaron agarrados por la cintura hasta un pequeño ferry. Beckett, dispuesta a ser sorprendida, no hizo ninguna pregunta. Se sentaron y continuaron con sus manos entrelazadas. Beckett miraba por la ventana disfrutando del paisaje que la ciudad ofrecía a su paso. Inquieta por saber los planes de Castle, se giró para observarlo dándose de bruces con sus ojos azules, provocando que un intenso calor la recorriese completamente notando como sus mejillas iban cambiando de tonalidad al rojo más intenso.

Al cabo de media hora, el ferry paró y Castle le tendió la mano para que bajase junto a él.

- Estamos en la Isla Granville, una de las más conocidas de Vancouver. Me han dicho que no me podía ir de aquí sin visitarla y que mejor compañía que la tuya para pasear por la isla – le susurró caminando agarrado a su cintura.

Se adentraron en las calles de Granville hasta la zona comercial conocida como Net Loft. Se detuvieron en las encantadoras tiendas que conforman la zona, donde Castle compró recuerdos para la familia: un precioso libro que le llamó la atención por el dibujo de la ciudad cuyo escritor era famoso en Vancouver y que eligió para Alexis, y en una coqueta joyería compró un exclusivo anillo de plata y oro con zafiros naturales engarzados para su madre que adoraba las joyas.

Beckett caminaba junto a Castle maravillándose de la hospitalidad de la gente de la isla. Se pararon frente a una pequeña tienda donde un joven de no más de 25 años seguía la tradición familiar con la artesanía inuit creando una escultura con la forma de un oso bailando que con la luz del sol brillaba al estar fabricada con esteatita o jabón de sastre (talco).

- La artesanía inuit está basada prácticamente en las esculturas y los motivos son eminentemente naturalistas: animales de la fauna del norte, madres llevando a sus bebés de la espalda,… Los materiales utilizados suelen ser los que se encuentran fácilmente en la zona norte de Canadá: el marfil de los colmillos de las morsas, las astas de los caribúes y la esteatita que puede ser pulida hasta alcanzar esa suavidad y ese brillo tan característicos de este tipo de escultura. Esta artesanía supone la práctica totalidad de los ingresos de las comunidades inuit.

Beckett estaba absorta ante la majestuosidad de la obra y la explicación de Castle, admirando la belleza de la escultura que aquel joven esculpía.

Siguieron caminando agarrados de la cintura hasta una pequeña tienda que les llamó la atención llamada Alder House. Allí una joven encantadora llamada Anne le recibió y les hizo una pequeña demostración de lo que allí se hacía construyendo figuras de vidrio mediante la técnica del vidrio soplado. Pero el verdadero espectáculo llegó cuando su hijo Ian, de alrededor de 10 años, se acercó a su madre para trabajar juntos creando la pieza que Castle le había pedido para Beckett: una preciosa copa con la palabra ALWAYS grabada. En la base de la copa grabaron la fecha y los nombres de la pareja.  
Beckett estaba maravillada ante tanta belleza y sorprendida por lo mucho que Castle conocía de la isla. "Nunca dejará de sorprenderme" pensó mordiéndose el labio.

Visitaron el Mercado Marítimo, donde disfrutaron de las tiendas llenas de recuerdos marítimos de la ciudad así como de maquetas de barcos de Vancouver.

Castle invitó a Beckett a almorzar en un pequeño restaurante de Granville. Estaba ambientado en las casa rurales de las casas de la zona alta de Vancouver y era muy acogedor. Castle, conocedor de exquisito marisco de la zona, pidió ostras frescas locales así como tostadas a la plancha con cangrejo Dungeness bañado en salsa de mago y aguacate. Por recomendación del camarero, pidieron un delicioso salmó ahumado salvaje con lechuga, alcaparras y crema fresca de pimienta rosa junto con el mejor vino de Vancouver que Castle dejó a elección del camarero. De postre, una riquísima tarta tibia de crema de arce con mousse de chocolate blanco y helado de vainilla completó el almuerzo.

Pasaron la tarde visitando los estudios y galería de arte que, por las pequeñas y estrechas calles de Granville, se habrían paso.

- Gracias por este maravilloso día cariño – sus labios se encontraron sin intensión de separarse.

- Ha sido todo un placer, Kate – le dijo en sus labios.

Con cuidado de que no se diese cuenta tomo su mano y deposito en su dedo anular un anillo de dos delfines enlazados en oro blanco.

Sorprendida por el contacto del material sobre su dedo, bajo la vista y se detuvo al ver el anillo. Maravillada por el precioso detalle se acercó a sus labios volviéndolo a besar, en un beso lleno de amor mientras el sol caía dando paso a las primeas estrellas que comenzaron a cubrir el majestuoso cielo de Vancouver.

**Para que os hagáis una idea, esta es la figura inuit del oso bailandode la que hablo en el fic**

. /_hY7L67xBZyY/SKrSm7NSI_I/AAAAAAAAB1o/lMOvTXO2s_

**Y el anillo del que hablo que Castle le regala a Beckett, para aquellos que seáis seguidores de Bones, os resultará conocido, ya que es el famoso anillo que Brennan tiene de su madre. No tengo la imagen del anillo así que los que no seguís la serie os tendréis que hacer una idea con mi descripción ...**


	14. No todo es lo que parece

Un precioso anochecer la envolvía, unos tonos violetas y rojizos jugaban en un cielo que comenzaba a llenarse poco a poco de estrellas brillando en la inmensidad de la incipiente noche de Vancouver. Se sentía segura entre sus brazos, protegida, era una nueva sensación para ella el sentirse consentida y cuidada por otra persona, y que fuese él quien la hiciese sentir así le gustaba. Se recostó en su pecho y sus brazos la rodearon, haciéndola sentir en casa. Cerró los ojos percibiendo su dulce y embriagador aroma, ese olor a Richard Castle que tanto le gustaba. Sus dedos recorrían la forma del anillo que llevaba en la otra mano, ese anillo que horas antes le había regalado tras unas tiernas palabras.

"_Este anillo me hizo recordar a nosotros. Los delfines son unos animales muy sociables que viven en grupo, necesitan del calor de los suyos. Cuando comienza el período de apareamiento, los machos buscan a hembras con las que comparten el resto de su vida, son animales de una sola pareja con la que tienen a sus crías y envejecen juntos. Estos delfines enlazados son un símbolo de amor, ese amor que te hace pensar en la felicidad de la pareja antes que en la tuya propia, ese amor por el que arriesgas todo por la otra persona, ese que hace que dos personas se fundan en una sola."_

Deposita su mano encima de la de ella, impidiendo que pueda seguir haciendo círculos con su dedo por alrededor del anillo, para entrelazar sus manos. Sus intensos ojos azules la miran con dulzura y sus labios buscan los suyos con ternura, con delicadeza, disfrutando de ese beso, convirtiéndola en magia. Se quedan apoyados frente con frente, mientras sonríen como dos adolescentes locamente enamorados.

Desde el pequeño sofá del balcón del hotel podían contemplar a sus pies la tranquila noche de Vancouver que hacía su aparición sigilosamente dejándoles disfrutar de un espectáculo de colores con la puesta de sol como protagonista, mientras los escasos coches que aun circulaban por la ciudad iban desapareciendo uno a uno.

Recostada en su pecho, dejándose acariciar por sus suaves y delicadas manos, su mente viajó por cada momento compartido a su lado durante sus días en la ciudad canadiense y agradeció la insistencia de su amiga porque fuera en su búsqueda.  
Desde que su madre muriera asesinada se había creado un mundo donde creía que podría ser feliz sola, que no necesitaba a ninguna persona de forma permanente en su vida, son embargo Castle le había hecho cambiar de opinión. Desde la primera vez que lo vio en una de las presentaciones de su primer libro supo que tenía algo especial. Por aquella época ella no era más que una niña y lo veía como alguien inalcanzable que siempre iba rodeado de mujeres atractivas. Cuando años después coincidió con él en un caso relacionado con uno de sus libros, su admiración de adolescente había cambiado, ella misma había cambiado, pero aunque se lo negara a si misma, le seguía despertando muchos sentimientos que estaban latentes, dormidos en su interior. Con paciencia y cariño, Castle se fue ganando su confianza y ese muro que ella misma levantó, comenzó a caer.  
En estos días se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que significaba en su vida, se había acostumbrado a despertar en sus brazos, apretándola contra él para sentirla cerca, a su forma de mirarla cuando creía que ella estaba dormida, a su dulce aroma, a sus bromas y locuras que la hacían parecer un niño pequeño, pero sobre todo, se había acostumbrado a sus constantes mimos y a sentirse querida.

- ¿Qué piensas, Kate? – le aparta suavemente un mechón de pelo de su cara y le da un dulce beso en la frente.

- Recordaba estos días que hemos pasado juntos, me he perdido mucho contigo estos cuatro años y ahora no quiero que pase el tiempo.

- Aun me quedan unos días por Vancouver para terminar todas las entrevistas, tenemos tiempo de disfrutar antes de volver al trabajo, cariño – se acerca a sus labios para besarlos delicadamente y estrecharla entre sus brazos mientras la luna se irgue imponente en el oscuro cielo azul.

- Prométeme una cosa – le dice en sus labios.

- Lo que sea, cariño.

- Prométeme que no te separarás de mí más de lo necesario.

- No podría separarme de ti aunque lo quisieses – le susurra al oído provocando que un sutil cosquilleo la invada – Te quiero, Kate.

- Y yo a ti, Rick.

- Será que he esperado tanto tiempo para que dijeras eso que ahora me parece un sueño. Vuélvelo a repetir, por favor – le dice en tono juguetón.

Parecía un niño pequeño entusiasmado ante un juguete nuevo de reyes. Él la había complacido desde que fuera en su búsqueda, "así que una vez que lo complazca yo no está mal" pensó.

- Te quiero Rick – sus ojos se había oscurecido y su voz sonó llena de lujuria, lo que no pasó desapercibido para él, que tras verla morderse el labio se acercó y le mordió el labio inferior antes de comenzar un juego de besos dando rienda suelta a la pasión.

En la sala de descanso, Espósito y Ryan miraban perplejos como Gates luchaba con el debate que se estaba librando en su interior.  
Julian, el joven licenciado en Bellas Artes, experto en reconstrucciones faciales de la comisaría, se había encargado de realizar el retrato robot de la persona que el portero de Smith había visto subir al edificio de éste. Cuando Ryan y Espósito recibieron el dibujo, decidieron hablar con Gates en un lugar alejado del resto de compañeros.

Gates hacía círculos alrededor de la sala sujetando en una mano temblorosa el dibujo que no era capaz de volver a mirar.

- Esto no puede ser, debe haber un error.

Era lo único que había sido capaz de decir cuando los detectives se lo entregaron, aun sabiendo que trabaja con el mejor equipo de Nueva York y los errores están descartados.  
Sabía que las personas cambian y que el Rob que ella recordaba podía no ser el mismo de ahora, pero se negaba a creerlo, quería pensar que solo era una absurda broma del destino que lo había llevado a estar en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado.  
Recordaba como aun siendo una novata, Rob le había protegido en los casos que había llevado, cubriéndola, siendo su leal compañero, no se había separado de su lado durante los años que estuvo en la comisaría de California, le animaba a seguir sus instintos, le enseñó a entender que en ese trabajo que realizan a diario no siempre se gana pero que eso no quiere decir que sean mejores o peores en su trabajo, sino que viven en un mundo lleno de injusticias donde a veces la maldad sale impune y su trabajo consiste en tratar de hacer un mundo más justo.  
No quería plantearse la posibilidad de lo que para todos comenzaba a ser una duda razonable, no quería creerlo, pero no podía dejarse guiar por sus sentimientos, no podía ser participe de una injusticia, debía trabajar como si de un caso más se tratase, al margen de lo que sus sentimientos y su corazón le dictase.  
Rob había sido participe desde sus inicios como detective de todos los detalles referentes al caso de Joahnna Beckett, tenía tanta información como ella había podido conseguir en sus inicios. "Pero, ¿qué relación tiene Rob con todo este caso?" se preguntó. Mientras seguía caminando podía notar las miradas de los detectives estudiando cada movimiento que hacía. Entonces su mente viajó hasta una fotografía que había visto entre sus informes del caso de Joahnna. Con paso decidido, salió de la sala de descanso, con Espósito y Ryan pisándole los talones, hasta su despacho. Abrió el cajón cerrado con llave donde tenía los informes y allí estaba. Una fotografía de unos 10 años atrás apareció antes sus ojos.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – le preguntó Ryan con un tono que denotaba preocupación.

Gates parecía no haberle escuchado y siguió mirando la imagen. El alcalde aparecía en el centro de la fotografía realizada con motivo de las elecciones de ese año, en el ayuntamiento de Nueva York. Todo sería normal si no fuese por un pequeño detalle: al fondo de la sala, un hombre de no más de 40 años se dirigía a la salida, vestido de manera informal como si quisiese pasar desapercibido, pero el hecho de que ella le conociese tan bien hacía que fuese fácilmente reconocible a sus ojos, sin duda era Rob con 10 años menos.  
Perpleja ante el hecho de que apareciese en la fotografía del alcalde, consciente de la posibilidad de una conexión entre ambos, le tendió la imagen a Ryan y Espósito que permanecían atentos a cualquier movimiento que hiciese o cualquier palabra que dijese.

- Este es un tema delicado que quiero que llevéis con la máxima discreción. Investigad cada paso de Rob desde la muerte de Joahnna Beckett, todos sus contactos, estudiad sus cuentas y fijaros en cualquier cantidad o movimiento sospechoso, investigad a sus familiares y su círculo de amigos, necesito saber si tengo algún motivo para creer que Rob es un asesino. Tened cuidado con la información, Rob es un hombre perspicaz y si descubre que tramamos algo no dudará en averiguar de qué se trata. Debemos ser cuidadosos y minuciosos con esta investigación.

Sin saber muy bien que decir, ambos asintieron y se marcharon a sus mesas, poniendo en marcha la investigación.

El sonido de las hojas al ser movidas por el viento lo despertó, estaban en al balcón de la habitación donde se habían quedado dormidos abrazados, cubiertos por una pequeña manta. Con cuidado de no despertarla, la tomó entre sus brazos y la dejó en la cama, acostándose junto a ella, apretándola contra su pecho. Besó su mejilla y se quedó dormido junto a su musa.  
Protegida entre sus brazos, no quiso abrir los ojos y se hizo la dormida, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo. Sus brazos la rodeaban impidiéndole hacer cualquier movimiento sin que él se diese cuenta. Con cuidado se separó de sus brazos y se fue hasta su bolso de donde, con cautela, sacó un libro titulado "Stanley Park". Sabía que Richard la había buscado por Vancouver esos días y no la había encontrado, así que cuando paseando por Granville la vio, dejó a Castle eligiendo los regalos para su madre y su hija y ella fue a comprarlo con cuidado de que no se diese cuenta. Se trataba de una novela escrita por el conocido Timothy Taylor. Junto al libro, que dejó en la mesita de noche de Castle para que fuese lo primero que viera al despertar, un bolígrafo de pluma negra con la palabra ALWAYS grabada resplandecía en la habitación. Tras colocarlo todo, volvió a la cama entre sus brazos quedándose profundamente dormida mientras su respiración pausada jugaba con su cuello haciéndole cosquillas y su calor corporal la acurrucaba.


	15. El principio del final

Una joven deambulaba por la habitación del hotel de California incapaz de conciliar el sueño, su semana de vacaciones no estaba siendo lo que ella tenía pensado.  
La preocupación se apoderaba de ella invadiendo cada poro de su piel, le resultaba imposible apartar ese miedo que la inundaba por completo.  
Con cautela, salió de su habitación y se dirigió al pequeño salón de la suite, sentándose en el alfeizar de la ventana. El sonido de las olas al romper sobre las rocas la relajó un poco, aunque seguía inquieta. Pensaba en los chicos de su edad que viven la vida sin importarles nada, sin preocupaciones, y en ese momento maldijo el haber madurado a una edad tan temprana, pero era inevitable, o maduraba ella o lo hacía su padre y sabía que no había cabida para la segunda opción.  
Unos pasos la alertaron, se incorporó para ver mejor con la escasa luz que se colaba por la ventana.

- ¿Quién anda ahí? – preguntó con un hilo de voz que sonó casi a un susurro.

- ¿Alexis? ¿Estás bien?

- Abuela, me has asustado – se volvió a sentar sobre el alfeizar de la ventana – No podía dormir.

Su abuela parecía tan serena, no podía comprender como no estaba preocupada, puesto que si lo estaba lo disimulaba muy bien. Admiraba su entereza y su fuerza, era algo que no había heredado y que en ese momento necesitaba.

- ¿Qué te ocurre querida? – se acercó hasta su nieta y se sentó a su lado.

- Me preocupa Kate y papá. Hace días que no sé nada de ellos, le dije a papá que lo llamaría cuando supiera donde me llevabas pero tenía su teléfono apagado. Le dejé un mensaje en el buzón de voz pero no me ha llamado desde entonces. Esto no es algo propio de él y me preocupa que le haya pasado algo.

- Alexis, tu padre tendrá una buena razón para no haber llamado, pero estará bien o de otro modo ya nos habríamos enterado por sus compañeros. Seguro que tanto tu padre como Kate están perfectamente. Vamos a dormir, si mañana no sabemos nada de ellos, te prometo que te ayudaré a averiguar que sucede.

Alexis asintió y se dirigió tras su abuela a su habitación, sabía que no podría dormir pero de nada iba a servirle quedarse levantada todo la noche.

******

Un dulce ronroneo junto a su nombre pronunciado por sus labios lo despertó. Con dificultad debido a los rayos del sol que se colaban por la ventana, abrió los ojos y pudo ver como ella dormía acunada por sus brazos. Con una sonrisa, se quedó disfrutando de su dulce ronroneo hasta que poco a poco comenzó a abrir sus hermosos ojos verdes.

- Buenos días, mi vida – le quitó algunos mechones de su cara y besó sus labios.

- Mmmm buenos días, Rick – le dijo en su boca.

- No dejo de maravillarme viéndote despertar, te ves preciosa durmiendo.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que cuando estoy despierta no lo soy, Castle?

Pudo apreciar el tono juguetón y como volvía a llamarlo como lo había hecho durante cuatro años.

- Cuando estás despierta eres toda una mandona sabelotodo – Kate alzó una ceja y Castle se precipitó a concluir – pero sigues siendo tan hermosa como cuando duermes.

Beckett se acercó a él y cuando estaban a escasos centímetros, se apartó.

- Eso por llamarme mandona sabelotodo.

- Eres muy mala – le dijo con tono de niño pequeño lo que provocó una sonora carcajada en Beckett.

- ¿Has visto la hora que es?

Castle se giró y Beckett se acercó a él abrazándolo por la espalda mientras esperaba alguna reacción por su parte.

- Kate, esto es… - le dijo emocionado pero ello lo calló con un beso.

- Te he escuchado preguntar por ese libro muchas veces y cuando lo vi pensé que sería un buen regalo.

- Gracias cariño, es el mejor regalo que me podría haber hecho – le confesó tomando entre sus manos el bolígrafo de pluma mientras pasaba su dedo anular por las letras grabadas.

- Es solo un pequeño detalle como agradecimiento a todo lo que me das siempre.

- Siempre – repitió lanzándose a sus labios con pasión mientras en Vancouver el sol iba cobrando protagonismo.

No podía dejar de dar vueltas en la cama, no quería despertarla pero no podía dormir, la escena vivida aquella tarde le volvía una y otra vez a la mente. Con sigilo se volvió a girar quedando frente a su huracán particular, porque así era ella, un huracán a punto de formarse en cualquier momento. Parecía tan serena cuando dormía que nada hacía presagiar la tormenta que estallaba cuando estaba despierta. Pero con tormenta o huracán incluido, le encantaba, habían llevado durante mucho tiempo una relación sin compromiso en la que ambos creían salir ganando pero se había dado cuenta que quería más, mucho más de lo que habían tenido y tenía la sensación que ella quería lo mismo que él.

- ¿Qué te ocurre Javi?

Ensimismado en sus pensamientos, divagando en ellos no se había dado cuenta que Lanie había despertado y lo miraba con ojos inquisitivos.

- No dejo de penar en lo que ocurrió esta tarde. Desde que Rob llegó a la comisaría tengo la extraña sensación de que entre él y Gates hay algo más. Veo esas miradas entre ellos y esa complicidad y me recuerdan a Beckett y Castle. Creo que debió ocurrir algo entre ellos en el pasado, he visto la mirada de tristeza y decepción de Gates al darse cuenta que Rob podía no ser el que ella creía que era. Me da miedo que Gates no pueda ser objetiva en el caso, ahora Rob es un sospechoso, no un compañero.

- No te preocupes por eso ahora, Javi, Gates ante todo es una profesional, creo que eso nos ha quedado claro a todas, sabrá como llevarlo. Trata de descansar, mañana nos espera un día duro – apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de él mientras era rodeada por sus brazos.

Con ella acurrucada y el contacto de sus cuerpos fue sumiéndose en un sueño que acabó llenando de traición, decepción, mentiras y muertes.

**********

Se estaba levantando para pedir el desayuno mientras se maldecía por ser tan mal padre y no haberse preocupado de Alexis desde que llegó a Vancouver, no sabía nada de ella, así que fue hasta el salón para coger su iPhone.

- ¿A quién llamas? – preguntó mientras se terminaba de abrochar el último botón de la camisa de él que había tomando prestada al no encontrar la suya en la habitación.

- A Alexis, me dijo que me llamaría y lo hizo, pero tuve el teléfono apagado. Me dejó un mensaje de voz y hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta.

- ¿Pero cómo no se te ha ocurrido llamarlo antes? Debe estar preocupadísima, Richard – le dijo en un tono serio.

- Si, lo sé Kate, tú tienes la culpa.

- ¿Yo? – le preguntó enfadada sin entender nada.

- Si, tú. Desde que llegaste ocupas por completo mí tiempo.

Kate se lanzó sobre él, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos, atrapando su cintura con sus piernas.

- Kate, por favor, estoy llamando a Alexis – le suplicó mientras ella le mordisqueaba la oreja.

- Pues llámala – le dijo con un tono de voz juguetón mientras seguía sobre él.

_- ¡Alexis! Hola cariño, siento no haberte llamado estos días pero he estado muy ocupado …_

- … conmigo – gritó Beckett

- Papá, ¿esa es Kate?

- Si cariño, es una larga historia, solo quiero que sepas que estamos bien.

- Me tenías muy asustada papá, podrías haber llamando al menos para decirme que todo estaba bien.

- Lo siento Alexis – se disculpó.

- ¿Y qué hace Kate en Vancouver? No estaréis …

- Prefiero contártelo en persona cariño, pero si, estamos juntos – sabiendo que se le avecinaba una avalancha de preguntas prefirió cambiar de tema - ¿Qué tal las vacaciones por California con la abuela?  
  
Castle pudo notar como su hija se relajaba y le contada todo lo que había hecho junto a su abuela por California. Beckett seguía atentamente a Castle con la mirada tras haberse sentado en la cama permitiéndole hablar tranquilamente con su hija, ya se le ocurriría alguna forma de hacerle pagar por sus palabras.

********

Había madrugado porque se sentía incapaz de perder ni un minuto más. La comisaría estaba silenciosa cuando ella llegó, eran las 6 de la mañana, aun quedaban dos horas para que comenzase el día laboral.  
Pasó por la pizarra observando como los detectives la había llenado de nuevos datos. Habían omitido colocar la foto de Rob para evitar sospechas por su parte y en la línea temporal aparecía una R entre signos de interrogación en la hora de la muerte de Smith.

Un sonoro ruido la alarmó, no estaba sola. Con cuidado, sin hacer ruido, caminó por la sala hasta llegar a la fuente del estruendo, su despacho. A través de la ventana pudo vislumbrar la sombra de una persona que parecía buscar algo con ansias. El forcejeo con el cajón donde guardaba todos los informes recientes del caso de Joahnna la alertó, dándose cuenta que no podía seguir cruzada de brazos observando la escena por más tiempo. Entró en su despacho y le dio a la luz, provocando que el intruso quedara quieto.

- ¿Quién es? ¿Qué hace hurgando en mi despacho?

No obtuvo respuesta, sino un pronunciado silencio que no se rompió hasta que la persona que había entrado en la comisaría se destapó su rostro, provocando un grito de terror en Gates.

- Pe… pero… no lo entiendo… Pensaba que no había motivo alguno para sospechar de ti, pero veo que me equivocaba. ¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto, Rob?

- Gates, yo… lo siento, pero no es lo que tú piensas.

- ¿Cómo que no es lo que yo pienso? Te he visto, Rob.

- Necesito que te calmes para podértelo explicar, Gates. No debería hacerlo, pero ya que me has visto no te lo puedo ocultar.

Mientras Gates se sentaba en su sillón, Rob fue hasta la sala de descanso para volver junto a ella con una taza de café.

- Tómatelo mientras te cuento – deseosa de saber la verdad, se limitó a asentir tomando la taza de café entre sus manos – Todo esto empezó cuando tú entraste a trabajar en la comisaría de California. Yo era un detective que había perdido la esencia de lo que en su día me impulsó a hacerme detective. La muerte de mi compañero a manos de un terrorista en uno de los casos que investigábamos me traumatizó durante años. Tu entrada en la comisaría fue como una bocanada de aire puro y limpio para mí, volví a ser ese Rob con ganas de dar caza a los asesinos y de hacer justicia. Un día empezaste a hablarme del caso de Joahnna Beckett y comenzaste a despertar mi curiosidad, así que me ofrecí a ayudarte en todo y no dejarte sola. Yo tenía mucha experiencia y por temor a que en tus manos cierta información fuese una bomba, te lo oculté. Cuando te marchaste, seguí investigando y todos los datos apuntaban hacia una misma dirección: Daniel William, alcalde de Nueva York. Durante sus elecciones hasta 10 años estuve en todas las entrevistas que se le realizaron, ocultándome entre los periodistas y aficionados para que no pudiesen sospechas de mí – Gates asintió recordando la fotografía que el día anterior les había mostrado a Ryan y Espósito – Descubrí que la abogada tenía sospechas sobre cierta relación del alcalde con el narcotráfico, lo que me llevó a pensar que quizás fue asesinada para silenciar la trama que iba a desvelar. Por eso cuando le dijiste a los chicos que investigasen si Smith estaba metido en el narco te pregunté el motivo por el que pensabas eso, creía que ya sabías lo del alcalde. Smith solo era un viejo amigo de Joahnna, fue testigo de uno de los juicios más importantes de su carrera, su testimonio le ayudó a ganar el caso. Entablaron amistad, Joahnna tenía tal confianza en él que le llegó a contar sus sospechas sobre el alcalde. El día de la muerte de Smith me había citado con él a través de un mensaje encriptado para que el tema que quería tratar con él no fuese descubierto.

- Me negaba a creer que fuese un asesino – dijo asimilando todo lo que acababa de oír – Pero todo esto no explica que hacías aquí rebuscando entre mis cosas.

- A estas alturas el alcalde debe se creer que vais tras él y toda la información del caso de Joahnna no está segura aquí. Te conozco y sé que creerías que los informes estarían más seguros en la comisaría que en tu casa, sabía que estarían aquí, yo solo quería buscarles un lugar seguro conmigo, a mi nadie me relaciona con esto, nadie sospecha de mí.

- Supón que creo que esto último que me has contado es cierto. ¿Crees que hubiese movido cielo y tierra para buscar esos informes si no los llego a encontrar en mi despacho?

- Lo sé, pero no quería ponerte en riesgo Gates.

Gates permaneció en silencio pensando en lo que le había contado, como lo que ella pensaba que había sucedido no era así, como Rob era, ¿inocente? Aun no lo tenía muy claro, pero no iba a esperar para esclarecer esa duda.

- Es hora de trabajar, avisaré a mi equipo, vamos a averiguar que es lo que sucede realmente.

******

Al otro lado de la ciudad, un hombre de mediana edad se divertía viendo la reposición de la entrevista del famoso escritor.

- No sabe lo que ha hecho – dijo tras ver la declaración a su musa – Chicos, tenéis trabajo, os vais a Vancouver – le dijo a cuatro hombres de entre 20 y 30 años que asintieron obedientemente.


	16. Todo cambia en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

El sol acariciaba su mejilla dándole los buenos días, pero se resistía a abrir los ojos, quería seguir así, acurrucada por el calor de un nuevo día. Se giró en busca de sus brazos pero no lo encontró, no estaba acorralada por sus piernas como solía hacer y eso le extrañó. Poco a poco fue acomodando sus ojos a la intensa luz que inundaba la habitación mientras contemplaba como las nubes parecían hacer dibujos en el inmenso cielo azul de Vancouver. Se distrajo imaginando la tranquilidad que se debería respirar entre las nubes, parecían mullidas, suaves, daban sensación de paz. Se incorporó buscando con su mano alguna prenda con la que cubrirse, pero como de costumbre, solo encontró la camisa de Castle. Le quedaba grande pero lo encantaba utilizar su ropa, de alguna forma le hacía sentir que estaba entre sus brazos. Con elegancia, salió de la habitación pronunciando su nombre.

- ¡Rick! – con la mirada lo buscaba por toda la suite – Rick, si esto es uno de tus juegos, te aviso que no tiene ninguna gracia – llegó a la última estancia de la suite que le quedaba por investigar, la cocina, pero tampoco lo encontró allí - ¡Vale ya, Rick! – aguzó el oído en busca de algún sonido que le permitiera descubrir donde se encontraba – Me estás asustando – se quedó quieta y un intenso terror comencé a invadirla - ¡Rick! – gritó asustada, temblando, sabía que algo no iba bien.

_Cuatro horas antes…_

El calor se apoderaba de él impidiéndole dormir. Entre sus brazos su musa soñaba mientras pronunciando su nombre, haciéndolo sonreír. Sentía su boca seca, el calor se apoderaba cada vez más de su cuerpo, provocando que pequeñas gotas de sudor corriesen por su frente. Kate parecía no sentir esa asfixia que a Castle consumía y se giró quedando frente a él, permitiéndole apreciar como la comisura de sus labios se curvaba formando una preciosa sonrisa en sus labios. "¿Estará soñando conmigo?" se preguntó. Se incorporó separándose de los brazos de ella con cautela, le dio un cálido beso en la frente y se levantó dirigiéndose a la cocina para tomar un vaso de agua. La brisa que se colaba por la ventana permitió que su temperatura corporal bajase algunos grados, aunque se seguía sintiendo empapado en sudor. Un golpe seco en la puerta lo sobresaltó. "¿Quién será a esta hora?" se preguntó extrañado. Parecía deslizarse por la suite en lugar de caminar, con la intención de no hacer ruido para evitar despertar a Kate, que permanecía sumida en lo que parecía un agradable sueño. Abrió la puerta de la suite y para su sorpresa no vio a nadie. "Habrá sido algún ruido en el piso de abajo" se dijo mientras se asomaba para asegurarse. Unas manos aparecieron de la nada y lo arrastraron fuera de la suite. Lo amordazaron para evitar sus gritos que quedaron ahogados y le vendaron los ojos arrastrándolo por todo el pasillo de la planta del hotel mientras Kate, ajena a todo, soñaba con Castle y un hermoso jardín que los cubría a ambos en un maravilloso y colorido día de primavera.

Los pocos sentidos que le quedaban libres se le agudizaron al cabo de un rato, permitiéndole saber que estaba en manos de neoyorquinos, sin duda no eran de Vancouver, sus acentos los delataban. Sin embargo, parecían estar dispuesto a no querer que supiera nada, por lo que hablaban en un tono de voz tan bajo que a duras penas podía entender algo.

- … sino el jefe nos matará – había podido entenderle a uno de ellos, el cual parecía ser el que mandaba en el grupo. Por sus distintas voces, pudo aventurar que el grupo estaba constituido por cuatro hombres.

- … él nos ayudará o ella no tendrá la suerte de la vez anterior – su cuerpo se tensó completamente al oír aquellas palabras, estaban hablando de Kate.

Tenía que salir de allí así que intentó zafarse de las cuerdas que mantenían unidas sus manos a la espalda pero de repente se precipitó hacia delante en lo que parecía que había sido un frenazo. Lo llevaban a algún lugar pero, ¿dónde? Solo sabía que todo estaba relacionado con Kate y el asesinato de su madre, que ella estaba en peligro y que le daba igual lo que le quisieran hacer a él, pero no iba a consentir que lastimaran a Kate.

***

Beckett sostenía a duras penas en sus manos su teléfono incapaz de pensar, de moverse. El miedo la había paralizado, Castle no estaba y algo le decía que estaba en peligro. "No me puedo quedar aquí sin hacer nada, debo averiguar donde está" se reprendió a si misma. Abrió la puerta de la suite y una nota apareció ante ella.

_"Tenemos a su novio. Si no quiere que le suceda nada, danos lo que buscamos. La esperamos dentro de 24 horas e los almacenes de Stanley Park. Ven sola, no llames a la policía, o de lo contrario, su novio morirá"  
_  
Empezaba a sentirse mareada, no entendía nada, no sabía a que se referían con que le dieran lo que buscaban, Castle estaba en peligro. Con cuidado volvió a entrar en la suite y al darse cuenta que llevaba el teléfono en las manos no lo dudo. Se sentó en el sofá y marcó el número de teléfono de la persona que sabía que podía ayudarla.

- Gates.

- Señor, soy Beckett. Usted me pidió que la mantuviese informada si ocurría algo y ha ocurrido. Necesito su ayuda.

- Es Castle, le han secuestrado. Me han dejado una nota en la que me dicen que le den lo que buscan o morirá. No sé a que se refieren señor, y temo por él.

- Me temo que yo si lo sé – un suspiro se escapó de sus labios – Necesito que haga exactamente lo que yo le diga. Quédese donde está, no haga ninguna tontería. Espósito y Ryan junto con el equipo de la 12th irán hacia Vancouver. No se le ocurra ir sola, inspectora, ya sabe lo peligroso que puede llegar a ser.

Beckett le dio toda la información del lugar donde le habían pedido que fuese así como del hotel donde se encontraba alojada antes de que Gates diese por terminada la conversación. Aun más nerviosa que antes debido a la falta de información ya que Gates no le había proporcionado nada, se sentó en el borde de la cama sin poder dejar de pensar en Castle, era toda su vida, la persona con la que había compartido su día a día durante algo más de cuatro años, la persona que le había empujado a vivir su vida y no dejarse consumir por el caso de su madre… Al llegar a ese pensamiento un escalofrío la recorrió. "El caso de mi madre… Sabía que no iban a parar hasta matarme pero he estado tan absorta estos días a su lado que no me he permitido pensar en ello… ¿Y si saben que estamos juntos y que la forma más fácil de hacerme daño es hacérselo a él?... No, eso sería imposible, ¿cómo van a saberlo?" su mente iba a mil por hora reflexionando sobre todo lo vivido desde las tres últimas semanas. De repente, todo cobró sentido. "¡La entrevista de Castle!", pensó mientras el miedo la paralizaba.

***

Un tormentoso y negro día hacía temblar el suelo neoyorquino, las hojas de los árboles de precipitaban con brusquedad provocando una intensa lluvia de colores marrones y anaranjados. Zeus parecía haber desatado su ira incontrolada sobre la ciudad en forma de rayos y truenos dándole un aspecto enigmático. El temporal no había amilanado a la comisaría 12th, que trabajaba a destajo. Gates, puso la máquina en marcha, no estaba dispuesta a esperar ni un segundo más. Tras la llamada de Beckett se dirigió a la casa de Rob, donde este permanecía por orden suyo ya que no quería tener que perder su preciado tiempo explicándole a su equipo todo lo que Rob le había contado. Rob, sorprendido por su inesperada visita, escuchó atentamente como le detallaba todo lo que Beckett le había contado por teléfono.

- Sabía que algo así podía ocurrir por eso quise guardar a buen recaudo los informes. Eso es lo que buscan: cualquier informe que puedan relacionarlos con la muerte de Joahnna. Estoy convencido que el alcalde tiene algo que ver en todo esto.

- Tienes que quedarte con los informes – le dijo entregándole un gran sobre – Tenías razón, contigo estarán seguro. Los chicos irán a Vancouver así que te necesito en la 12th, debemos averiguar que relación tiene el alcalde con el caso de Joahnna Beckett si es que hay alguna relación, tenemos que averiguar para quien trabaja lo que han secuestrado a Castle.

- ¿Estás hablando el plural?

- Si, a Castle lo han tenido que secuestrar al menos dos personas. La primera lo secuestro y se lo llevó, seguramente al quedar con Beckett en una zona tan alejada del hotel, lo llevaría en coche o furgoneta hasta el lugar donde esté ahora. Mientras esa persona se lo llevaba, otra escribió la nota. Así que como mínimo hablamos de dos sujetos.

- Buen análisis, Gates – una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y ella volvió a sentirse como aquella joven novata que esperaba con ansias cualquier signo de aprobación por parte de su compañero.

- Debemos darnos prisa, debemos hacerlo antes de que pasen las 24 horas que le han dado a Beckett porque una vez pasado ese tiempo, cuando los chicos encuentren a Castle y a sus raptores, todo quedará descubierto y quien está detrás de todo esto quedará alertado, sin que nosotros podamos hacer nada. Voy a poner al corriente a mi equipo, te espero a las 13:00 en la comisaría.

Espósito y Ryan hacían apuestas sobre el motivo por el que habían sido llamados junto al resto del equipo, cuando Gates entró como una bala en la sala de reuniones.

- Os he mandado llamar porque ha ocurrido algo que cambia todos nuestros planes – dijo interrumpiendo las conversaciones – Han secuestrado a Castle – un murmullo generalizado hizo que Gates tuviese que parar – y por los datos que tenemos podemos creer que puede estar relacionado con el caso de la abogada Joahnna Beckett. Necesito que os vayáis a Vancouver y lo rescatéis. Quiero que deis con los secuestradores y me lo traigáis. Mientras yo voy a intentar tirar de ciertos hilos para llegar al fondo de este caso.

Volvió el murmullo a la sala, el nerviosismo y el miedo ante la situación se extendía como una plaga por toda la comisaría y solo era apaciguado cuando la voz de Gates sonaba, en esta ocasión, para informarles del lugar donde tenían que ir y de como se planificaría el rescate.

***

El silencio se apoderaba de él, sus ojos cubiertos por la más absoluta oscuridad empezaban a aclimatarse a ella pero no era capaz de distinguir nada a través de la venda que le cubría los ojos. Notó que alguien lo conducía por un estrello pasillo. El olor a moho era patente y más aun para él, cuyo olfato se había desarrollado de una manera sobrenatural en las últimas horas. El frío calaba sus huesos provocando que, por instinto, caminase encorvado en un intento por mantener su temperatura corporal. Tenía todos sus sentidos en alerta y ellos le decían que se encontraba en una zona bajo tierra, lo cual se podía notar por el frío y la humedad, y el escaso sonido le indicaba que estaba a las afueras de Vancouver. De repente, las manos que lo sujetaban lo soltaron tan bruscamente que comenzó a tambalearse pero consiguió mantenerse en pie. Lo empujaron hacia lo que él consideraba una sala amplia (aunque con la escasa visión que tenía debido a las venda podía ser perfectamente una pequeña sala en la que solo cupiese una persona) y cayó de bruces contra el suelo. Mientras se quejaba en silencio por el dolor producido escuchó como una puerta se cerraba a su espalda. Estaba solo. Aprovechando la situación, trató de desatarse las manos una vez más, pero las cuerdas estaban fuertemente anudadas y el forcejeo con ellas le estaba haciendo daño. Finalmente, cayó rendido al suelo, sin poder ver nada, sintiéndose indefenso e impotente al no poder hacer nada por proteger a su musa de los psicópatas que lo habían secuestrado.

***

Sabía que no debía, Gates tenía razón cuando le dijo que no fuera sola, pero no se podía estar quieta sabiendo que Castle estaba en peligro. Se puso algo informal, una camisa blanca con las mangas ajustadas al codo y un pantalón vaquero con sus cómodas botas negras. Se colocó su arma a la espalda y guardó las esposas en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Estaba dispuesta a llegar al fondo de lo que había sucedido, no se iba a dar por vencido y por supuesto, no se iba a quedar esperando sentada. Armada de valor, salió de la suite del hotel dando un portazo.


	17. Cuenta atrás

Las nubes comenzaban a imponerse cubriendo el cielo, parecía que no tardaría en que la lluvia se hiciese presente. Decidido a no perder el tiempo y dar con Castle lo antes posible, había cogido las llaves del coche que este había alquilado, el flamante Lexus. No era el coche más apropiado para un rescate, pero no quería tener que esperar un taxi; aparcaría alejado de la zona para no ser vista. Se sentó en su asiento y encontró el GPS de Castle, era perfecto, se ahorraría para y preguntar cómo llegar a Stanley Park. Introdujo la dirección en el GPS y comenzó a conducir, siguiendo las indicaciones que le iba dando. En su mente una sola idea le hacía seguir adelante: volver a ser abrazada por su escritor.

***

Como si la vida les fuese en ello, Rob y Gates trabajaban sin parar en la 12th entre informes y documentos que les permitiera ver la luz.  
Sin quitarle el ojo de encima a su compañera, Rob revisaba cada información o cada detalle relacionado con el alcalde, su instinto le decía que sus sospechas sobre él no eran infundadas. Podía notar el nerviosismo de Gates, la conocía muy bien y sabía de su hermetismo, parecía una mujer dura con aspecto de que su vida girase en torno a su trabajo en la comisaría pero él sabía que no era así. Su carácter y su forma de ser la hacían parecer un tempano de hielo a la que nada le afecta, pero solo es una persona tremendamente reservada, ávida de encontrar la persona adecuada con la que descargar su miedos e inseguridades, con la que intercambiar confidencias y risas, con la que compartir su día a día. Su trabajo le proporciona la capacidad de darse a conocer a los demás, sin embargo, ella opina que fue elegida entre miles de persona para trabajar en la comisaría de California en sus inicios, por su valía y que eso es lo que deben ver los demás en el trabajo, como en alguna ocasión le había hecho saber a Rob. Su inaccesibilidad impide llegar a conocerla, lo que a Rob le enfurece porque hace que los demás la juzguen por alguien que no es.  
Mientras permanecía absorta en los informes, Rob comprobó que realmente no había cambiado en 20 años, había adquirido experiencia y mejorado como inspectora pero seguía siendo la misma mujer con miedo a mostrarse a los demás.  
De repente, dejó de pasar hojas y se quedó fija mirando un informe que tenía frente a ella.

- ¿Qué ocurre Gates? ¿Has descubierto algo? – Gates enmudeció. Nunca la había visto así - ¡Gates! – la apremió.

Sin decir palabra, le pasó la hoja del informe que estaba leyendo, señalándole un solo nombre, Joe Lieberman, uno de los senadores de Estados Unidos. Junto a dicho nombre, parecía entre signos de interrogación la palabra narcotráfico. De inmediato, Rob supo el motivo por el que Gates había enmudecido.

- ¿De dónde has sacado estos documentos? – dijo interrumpiendo aquel silencio que se había creado.

- Tengo mis contactos, Rob – comenzó a hacerse la interesante – Pedí que me enviasen todos los informes de los casos que Joahnna llevaba antes de que fuese asesinada así como cualquiera documento de cualquier investigación en la que se hubiese embarcado. Seguí tu línea de investigación y parece que no me ha ido nada mal.

- ¿Nada mal? – preguntó atónito – Esto es una bomba de relojería Gates, lo que tenemos entre manos puede cambiarlo todo si llegase a salir a la luz. ¿No lo entiendes? Casi los tenemos, si logramos encontrar pruebas, esto supondría el fin de sus carreras, motivo suficiente para que quisiesen eliminar a Joahnna y a todo aquel que tuviese esta información en sus manos. Debemos ir con cuidado si queremos cogerlos.

Gates asintió volviendo de inmediato a centrarse en los informes.

***

- No será complicado hacerlo hablar, hará cualquier cosa por protegerla – caminaba de un lado a otro nervioso ante lo que tenían entre manos.

Una zona poco transitada de Stanley Park muy cercana a los almacenes era testigo de las conversaciones de cuatro hombres sin escrúpulos que planeaban su victoria. Solo uno caminaba sin parar alrededor de los otros tres, los cuales permanecían relajados en un banco del parque. Era el más joven de todos y el que menos tiempo llevaba en el grupo, su inexperiencia se hacía patente en sus incontrolados nervios.

- Es más listo de lo que parece, Connor, debemos tener cuidado con él, intentará jugárnosla al menos descuido – dijo el veterano muy tranquilo desde su posición – Tú te quedarás con David a esperar a la detective – dijo señalando a su compañero, un hombre rubio de ojos azules y cara aniñada cuyo rostro permanecía imperturbable – Mike y yo nos quedaremos con el escritor – todos asintieron sin ser capaces de contradecir las normas del líder del grupo.

***

Una intensa lluvia cubría Vancouver., dejando las calles como pequeños lagos por los que el agua circulaba. Kate caminaba por un bosque de espesos árboles con un pequeño maletín cuando unas sombras aparecieron tras ella. De repente el cielo se cubrió completamente de nubes, la oscuridad se hizo completa y la detective dejó de caminar. Se paró en seco y aguzó el oído. El sonido de las hojas al ser pisadas fuertemente hizo que girase sobre sí misma. "No hay nadie", pensó. Otro pasos tras ella provocó que se volviese a girar sin tener tiempo de actuar cuando unos brazos se abalanzaron sobre ella.

Agitado y empapado en sudor, Castle despertó de su pesadilla. Había sido solo un sueño, Kate estaba bien. Pero entonces se dio cuenta que seguía atado. No todo había sido un sueño, seguía secuestrado, pero no estaba dispuesto a dejar que la última parte de su pesadilla se materializase. Se encontraba agotado, aun le flaqueaban sus piernas debido al golpe al caer contra el suelo, pero se obligó a si mismo a incorporarse y volver a intentar zafarse de la cuerda que mantenía sus manos unidas. Concentró todas sus fuerzas en ello y pudo comprobar como poco a poco el nudo comenzaba a aflojarse sintiendo un gran alivio en sus maltratadas muñecas. Deseoso de ser libre, no escatimó el valioso tiempo del que disponía antes de que volviesen y una vez liberadas las manos, se quitó la mordaza y la venda. Sus ojos, molestos por la luz a la que debían acostumbrarse, fueron siendo capaces de permitirle ver con mayor nitidez y fue capaz de observar que, como él mismo había intuido, se encontraba en una amplia sala en penumbra a la que solo le entraba un pequeño rayo de luz de una de las ventanas que se encontraba sin tapar completamente, a diferencia de las otras seis que había alrededor de aquella habitación. Un escritorio con una silla era el único mobiliario que había. Sopesó sus posibilidades. Un sola puerta en toda la habitación le permitiría salir, pero ¿y si se los encontraba de frente? No tenía nada que hacer contra cuatro hombres, acabaría de nuevo amordazado y sabía que no serían benevolentes con él. No había lugar donde esconderse puesto que la habitación estaba completamente vacía a excepción de la silla junto al escritorio. La única opción que le quedaba era la ventana, pero no sabía si podría salir por ella. Decidido a averiguarlo, fue a coger la silla para poder observar por la ventana cuando dos voces la alertaron. No tenía tiempo para escapar, así que no le quedaba otra escapatoria que volver a como lo dejaron. Se clocó la venda en los ojos y la mordaza, se ató como pudo la manos procurando no hacerlo muy fuerte para cuando pudiera volver a soltarse y volvió a su posición en el suelo.  
La puerta se abrió bruscamente y escuchó como se acercaban a él con determinación.

- Bien hecho, escritor, veo que no ha intentado ninguna tontería – dijo con un tono de superioridad al ver que se encontraba tal y como lo había dejado minutos antes.

Tentado de contestarle, tuvo que contenerse para no ser descubierto.

***

Sin dejar de pisar el acelerador, Kate llegó a Stanley Park en algo más de 10 minutos. Deseoso por encontrar a Castle, siguió las indicaciones del plano que había en el parque para llegar hasta los almacenes. Su instinto de inspectora le decía que el que se lo hubiese llevado los conocía muy bien, y si estaba en lo cierto, no dejaría a Castle solo, luego el lugar donde le habían pedido que fuese debía estar cerca de donde lo tenían secuestrado.  
Caminó bordeando los almacenes para no ser vista intentando encontrar algo que le diese una pista de donde podía encontrarse su escritor. Unas sonoras carcajadas le hicieron parar, sonaban con eco y lejanas. Siguió el sonido de las voces hasta llegar a un pequeño edificio a la espalda de los almacenes. Se aseguró que no hubiese nadie y entró. El edificio era amplio pero estaba completamente vacío, parecía un solar. Escasas ventanas a gran altura permitía que la luz entrase provocando que se crease una mezcla de claros y oscuros. Al fondo pudo distinguir una trampilla desde donde parecían venir las voces. Sacó su arma y con la otra mano que tenía libre abrió la puerta de la trampilla entrando sigilosamente. Unas empinadas escaleras daban lugar a un estrecho pasilla en cuyo extremo había una puerta des la que se escuchaban voces. Se acercó a la puerta y a través de la rendija que había vio como Castle permanecía en el centro de la sala amordazado, con los ojos vendados y maniatado, mientras dos hombres, que no pudo llegar a ver al encontrarse de espaldas a ella, reían de algún comentario que uno de ellos le había hecho al otro.

- Nos va a decir donde está lo que buscamos, ya nos puedes estar contando todo lo que sabes o…

- ¿O qué? – sin pensárselo, viéndolo sin poderse defender, Beckett irrumpió en la sala para sorpresa de todos.

Pudo notar como Castle se sobresaltaba al escucharla y se erguía mientras los dos secuestradores se giraban desconcertados ante su presencia.

- Parece que la infravaloramos, detective – dijo uno de ellos acercándose hacia donde ella estaba - ¿Ha venido a rescatar a su amorcito? ¡Oh, que tierno! – comenzó a reírse sonoramente mientras era secundado por las risas de su compañero.

- No dé ni un paso más – le advirtió apuntándole con la pistola.

- No sea ridícula, somos dos contra uno, recuerde que su escritor no va armado.

- No quiera ponerme a prueba.

Beckett sabía que él tenía razón, estaba en inferioridad, eran dos contra ella sola. Sabía que podía con ellos pero Castle estaba en la misma sala sin protección alguna y sin modo de defenderse. De repente, el secuestrador que había hablado con ella, el que parecía ser el líder, se giró para consultar algo con su compañero y Beckett aprovechó la oportunidad para girar sobre sí dándole una patada en la nuca, provocando que cayese inmediatamente al suelo. El otro, al ver a su compañero en el suelo, cogió su arma y se dispuso a disparar a Beckett, pero ésta fue más rápida alojando una bala en la pierna de él cayendo junto a su compañero. Se acercó y con la pierna le dio una patada a la pistola dejándola a buena distancia para que no la pudiese coger. Sacó sus esposas y le pasó un aro por muñeca del que había noqueado y el otro aro por la muñeca del que había disparado.  
Comprobó el trabajo realizado y le quitó el arma al líder, que aun la llevaba. Luego se acercó a Castle pero esta ya tenía las manos libres y se estaba quitando la mordaza y la venda.  
Al ver la cara de sorpresa de Beckett se encogió de hombros antes de hablar.

- No me podía estar quieto y me desaté cuando estuve solo, pero luego volvieron y como no me dio tiempo a escapar tuve que volver a anudarme, amordazarme y vendarme.

Estaba frente a él y solo puedo lanzarse a sus brazos y besarlo como si no hubiese un mañana. Cuando se le hizo imposible respirar, se separaron mientras Castle rozaba la mejilla de su musa con sus dedos.

- Me has salvado, no hubiese tenido mucho futuro con estos dos, no sé qué querían pero no les iba a permitir que te hiciesen daño – besó su suave mejilla provocando que ella sonriese con su cálido contacto – Gracias – le susurró al oído.

- Siempre.

Estrepitosamente la puerta se abrió y Ryan y Espósito entraron empuñando sus armas llevando delante de ellos a dos hombre unidos por una esposa.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Beckett? – preguntó atónito Ryan.

Beckett se encogió de hombros provocando que Castle comenzase a reír contagiándole su risa a ella, mientras permanecían abrazados. Ryan y Espósito se unieron a sus risas en un clímax relajado, tranquilo, donde las tensiones habían dejado de existir.


	18. El principio de una nueva vida

Un hombre de mediana edad, esbelto, con algunas canas dispersas por su espeso cabello, se hacía el nudo de la corbata que había elegido para esa mañana: una corbata celeste, discreta, la más indicada para el discurso que tiene dentro de unas horas. Nervioso, se mira al espejo para comprobar el resultado. Mentalmente repasa cada palabra que deberá decir ante la asamblea con convicción y seguridad, creyendo firmemente en lo que dice para así transmitirlo a los demás. Mientras se coloca la chaqueta negra a juego con sus pantalones intenta calmarse. Se dirige a la cocina y se prepara un té con la intensión de hacer que sus nervios desaparezcan. Un discurso como el que tiene que hacer hoy siempre le pone nervioso, impone respeto, pero esta vez siente que hay algo más, tiene una extraña sensación que le hace estar inquieto. El té caliente en sus manos lo tranquiliza un poco dejándose llevar por la suave melodía de la voz de Patty Griffyn que suena por la radio.

Una hora después, deja su casa con paso decidido para realizar su trabajo, le espera una mañana dura, mucho más de lo que él puede llegar a imaginar.

***  
Una ambulancia llegaba para ayudar al secuestrador herido por el disparo de Beckett. El resto era llevado por el coche de policía de vuelta al aeropuerto rumbo a Nueva York para ser interrogados en la comisaría 12th. Beckett, seguida por Castle, salía de aquel edificio donde Espósito y Ryan los esperaba. Ambos hablaban cuando ellos legaron a su lado, pero se callaron inmediatamente al verlos llegar.

- ¿De qué hablabais? ¿Es que os ha comido la lengua el gato? – preguntó Castle haciéndose el gracioso.

Espósito se giró hacia él arqueando una ceja.

- Nos preguntábamos que hacia Beckett aquí – Espósito miró a la inspectora esperando una respuesta – Gates nos dijo que estarías en el hotel.

- Te has vuelto a poner en riesgo tú sola – le recriminó Ryan – Sabes que esto te traería muchos problemas con Gates.

- Ey, hermano, no te pases, deja que se explique – le reprendió Espósito.

- No podía esperaros chicos, sabía que no iba a ser fácil y que me arriesgaba mucho, pero no podía saber que Castle estaba secuestrado y quedarme sin hacer nada.

- Pero, ¿desde cuando vosotros estáis…

- … juntos? – completó Espósito.

Castle y Beckett se miraron y ambos asintieron con la mirada, era inútil esconderles nada cuando ya los habían pillado juntos.

- Algo más de dos semanas – respondió Beckett para sorpresa de Castle que pensaría que le pediría que fuese él quien lo contase – Gates me pidió que me mantuviese alejada de Nueva York y vine en busca de él – les contó de forma abreviada.

- ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada? – le preguntó Ryan a Castle.

- Lo siento chicos, pero queríamos disfrutar del momento sin tener que responder todo un cuestionario como el que nos estáis haciendo ahora – se disculpó Castle.

Espósito asintió entendiendo la postura de ambos. Él había hecho lo mismo cuando en su día empezó su relación con Lanie así que no podía juzgarlos, solo querían tener intimidad para comenzar la relación sin miradas ni comentarios.

Un teléfono comenzó a sonar rompiendo la conversación.

- Espósito.

- Detective Espósito, te necesito junto al resto del equipo en Nueva York ya. ¿Tenéis a los secuestradores? ¿Está Castle bien? – preguntó con apremio Gates.

- Si, señor, tenemos a los secuestradores, un coche de policía los llevarán hasta el aeropuerto de vuelta a la comisaría. Castle está bien, no le han hecho daño. Volveremos todos a Nueva York dentro de una hora.

- No, será mejor que por el momento, Beckett y Castle sigan allí, tenemos trabajo que hacer y ellos estarán más seguros en Vancouver. Os espero dentro de una hora en la comisaría.

Castle y Beckett lo miraban interrogantes cuando éste terminó la conversación con Gates.

- Tenemos que irnos – dijo mirando a Ryan – pero vosotros no podéis venir, la jefa quiere que os quedéis aquí, debe de tener algo grande entre las manos.

- Nos os preocupéis por nosotros chicos, esteramos bien – dijo Castle pasándole a Beckett el brazo por la cintura atrayéndola hacia él, para sorpresa de ella.

Espósito le hizo un gesto a Ryan para que se fueran y los dejaran solos. Se despidieron mientras Beckett les hacía prometer que los mantuvieran informados sobre todo lo que ocurriera.

***  
Gates repasaba con Rob todos los datos que tenían antes de que llegase su equipo. Aunque solo era cuestión de horas que los culpables fuesen detenidos, no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa, tenía que salir todo perfecto ya que no tenían más oportunidades.

- Tranquilízate, Gates. Todo saldrá bien – se acercó para abrazarla y aunque a ella no le gustaban las demostraciones de afecto en el trabajo, se dejó acurrucar por sus protectores brazos, dándole la fuerza que necesitaba en ese momento.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron dando paso a los detectives Ryan y Espósito junto con el resto de equipo llevando tres personas arrestadas con ellos.  
Con la mirada, Espósito buscó a Gates y al no verla decidió entrar en su despacho. Ésta no se había dado cuenta de la entrada en la comisaría de sus detectives, así que cuando escuchó a alguien entrar se sobresaltó y se separó inmediatamente de Rob. Al girarse comprobó que Espósito la observaba atónito y fulminaba con la mirada a su compañero, del que parecía no fiarse después de lo último que había sabido de él ya que no había tenido tiempo de explicarle que Rob era inocente.

- Creo que nos hizo llamara por algo urgente, señor – la tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo – Además, tenemos a tres de los secuestradores, el cuarto está en el hospital recuperándose.

- Eh… sí, vamos a la sala de reuniones – dijo instándole con la mirada a Rob para que los acompañase – Lleva antes a estos tres a la sala de interrogatorios – le apremió a Espósito.

Todos esperaban entre murmullos el momento en que Gates apareciese y les informase sobre los nuevos datos. Cuando ésta entró seguida de Rob, con Espósito y Ryan a su lado, se hizo el silencio.

- Tenemos nuevos datos sobre el caso de Joahnna Beckett que nos lleva hasta sus asesinos – dijo alzando la voz para ser escuchada por todos – Necesito poneros al corriente para llevar a cabo la operación dentro de unas horas – nadie dijo nada, todos permanecían en silencio, expectantes – Comenzaré desde el principio – dijo contándoles todo lo que Rob le había hecho participe días antes – El detective ha colaborado conmigo en la investigación que hemos llevado a cabo. Siguiendo sus sospechas sobre el alcalde pedí todos los informes de los casos que llevaba la abogada así como todos los archivos de lo que estaba investigando, de eso modo conseguimos llegar hasta el senador Joe Lieberman y su incursión en el narcotráfico.

- ¿El senador y el alcalde son narcotraficantes? Eso sería el fin de sus carreras – apuntó Ryan.

- Por ese motivo seguimos investigando con cautela para no levantar sospechas – intervino Rob.

- Hemos encontrado pruebas que Joahnna Beckett tenía sobre Joe Lieberman y Daniel Williams. Se las confió a Smith porque tenía motivos para pensar que iban tras ella, no se sentía segura.

- ¿Y qué pinta en todo esto Maddox? – preguntó Espósito un poco escéptico aun.

- Maddox es un prófugo de la ley cuyo verdadero nombre es Richard Stephen. Perdió el juicio que le llevó a la cárcel contra Donnal Sullivan por asesinato. La abogada de Donnal era Joahnna Beckett y gracias a ese caso se dio a conocer por su buen hacer. Cuando el senador y el alcalde se vieron acorralados por Joahnna decidieron lavar sus nombres a través de alguien que hiciese el trabajo sucio y ahí entra Maddox. Según sabemos, se le vio relacionándose con Daniel y Joe . Tenemos orden de arresto contra el alcalde y el senador, además de algunos narcos y políticos. Os necesito a todos en la calle ahora, llega la hora de dar caza a los fantasmas que durante tanto tiempo han estado en la sombra – dijo Gates provocando que todo el mundo se pusiese en pie a la espera de que les informase como se llevarían a cabo las detenciones.

***  
"_Alcalde y senador, dos cargos importantes en el mundo político y social, son desprestigiados bajo el nombre de aquellas dos personas que son detenidas mientras hacen sus respectivos trabajos, un trabajo del que se verán relegados tras el escándalo recogido por las cámaras de televisión. El senador Joe Lieberman y el alcalde Daniel Williams junto con una docena de políticos así como una decena de narcotraficantes se encuentran en la comisaría 12th de Nueva York declarando contra las pruebas que los acusan de extorsión, robo con intimidación, secuestro y asesinato. La ciudad de Nueva York ajusta las cuentas pendientes con los asesinatos de la abogada Joahnna Beckett y el señor Smith, haciéndoles justicia, dándoles paz a las familias y amigos que ahora pueden vivir tranquilos."_

Castle apagó el televisor y no dejó de observar a Kate en ningún momento, quien aun seguía con la vista fija en la pantalla apagada. Él la rodeó con sus brazos y la atrajo hacia sí, intentando hacerle saber que estaba allí, que no estaba sola, que todo había pasado. Pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a correr por la mejilla de Beckett, incapaz de contenerse. Castle, callado, le daba espacio para que se desahogara sin presionarla, dejando que pasara por aquel camino duro entre sus brazos. Se acurrucó en su pecho y dejó que sus lágrimas brotaran como un inmenso océano mientras las manos de Castle la acariciaban dulcemente. Poco a poco se fue calmando y levantó la vista hacia el hombre que no se había separado de su lado durante algo más de cuatro años.

- ¿Estás mejor? – le preguntó dándole un tierno beso en la frente.

- Sí, gracias por estar conmigo y darme espacio, Rick.

- Siempre – le respondió mientras ella enterraba su rostro en el pecho de su escritor.

Pasaron unos minutos así, acurrucados, sin decir nada, disfrutando del momento bajo la tranquilidad y la seguridad de tenerse el uno al otro. Con los ojos cerrados, respirando el embriagador aroma a Richard Castle, se sentía protegida como nunca antes se había sentido, era todo cuanto necesitaba en su vida, el motor sobre el que giraba su día a día, el motivo de su felicidad, ahora sabía que su vida era él y que no quería otra cosa que no fuera sentirse entre sus brazos.

- Tuve mucho miedo de perderte – dijo rompiendo aquel maravilloso silencio, incorporándose aun abrazada por él, para encontrarse con esos ojos azules en lo que tanto le gustaba perderse – Tenía la sensación de que iban tras de mí y que no tendrían piedad contigo si estaba relacionado con el caso de mi madre. Me sentía perdida, ahora entiendo tus palabras aquel día que te apartaste del caso de mi madre y te viniste hasta aquí, ahora sé cuanto duele ver a alguien que quiere en peligro sin poder hacer nada – los labios de Castle la hicieron callar en un beso lleno de ternura.

- Ya no tienes de que preocuparte cariño. Gates y los chicos han hecho un gran trabajo. Ahora que se sabe que tanto Maddox como esos cuatro hombres trabajaban para el alcalde, y que éste estaba amenazado por el senador para que nada del mundo en el que ambos se movían saliera a la luz, les espera una larga temporada entre rejas.

- Pensaba que me sentiría mejor cuando diera con el asesino de mi madre pero no es así.

- El dolor es algo que siempre te acompañará, Kate – le dijo mientras  
apartaba algunos mechones de su rostro – pero pasará, ahora ya puedes vivir tranquila, aprenderás a hacerlo, yo estaré contigo.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio, acurrucados. Kate reposaba su cabeza en el pecho de su escritor rodeada por los brazos de él. Esta vez fue él quien comenzó a hablar.

- ¿Qué te parece si nos tomamos unos días de descanso antes de volver a Nueva York? Por Gates no creo que haya ningún problema, entenderá que quieras descansar antes de volver al trabajo duro, y yo ya he terminado mis entrevistas. Le diré a Samantha que vuelva a Nueva York y así podemos disfrutar tú y yo de unos días para nosotros solos.

- ¿Me estás haciendo una proposición indecente? - preguntó arqueando una ceja.

- Depende de lo que considere por indecente, inspectora – Kate se fijo en que sus ojos se había oscurecido fruto de la lujuria y pasión deseada.

No sabía en que momento aquella conversación se había tornado a ese punto de pasión desenfrenada y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro.

- Te quiero, Rick.

- Y yo a ti, Kate – le dijo acercándose a sus labios, buscándolos como si hiciese años que no los probaba.

Ambos se dejaban querer disfrutando de un nuevo día, una nueva vida para los dos alejados del miedo y el dolor, donde podrían compartir sus vidas, su día a día, su amor.


	19. Epílogo

"_Amor, una palabra tan sencilla, se convierte en el motor de nuestras vidas. Todos necesitamos amor y ser amados para vivir, es una necesidad primitiva que todos los humanos tenemos. Nacemos siendo amados, queridos, siendo el centro del mundo de nuestros padres, quienes construyen toda una vida a nuestro alrededor. Crecemos dando y reviviendo amor de aquellas personas que se convierten en parte de la familia tras compartir risas, diversión, confidencia, momento difíciles,… durante nuestra niñez y adolescencia. Pero ella no tuvo una adolescencia normal y esa forma de amar no era la que movía su vida, sino el hacer justicia. Me gusta creer que el aparecer en su vida hizo que cambiara y viera el mundo de otro modo, pero el hecho es que fue todo lo contrario. Desde el momento en que apareció en mi vida la cambió completamente, la puso patas arriba, me hizo volverme loco y adorar esa locura. _

_Es una mujer inteligente, tenaz, testaruda, perspicaz, divertida, con sentido del deber y la justicia, responsable, tierna, cariñosa,… Es una mujer increíble que me ha hecho ser mejor persona. Gracias por aparecer en mi vida, gracias Kate."_

Terminaba de escribir las últimas palabras a ordenador cuando unos brazos lo rodearon por la espalda.

- Ummm… - comenzó a morder su oreja - ¿no estarás escribiendo otra vez sobre nosotros? Ya sabes que no me gustaría ver nada de eso publicado – le dijo dulcemente al oído.

- Solo escribía un poco mientras tú descansabas, te veías tan a gusto en la cama que no quise despertarte – cerró la pantalla del ordenador y se giró quedando frente a sus intensos ojos verdes – Sabes que no haría nada que no quisieses, en estos dos años que llevamos juntos lo habrás comprobado.

- Y entonces, ¿qué escribías? – se sentó sobre sus piernas mientras jugaba con su cabello enredándolo entre sus dedos.

- Es imposible tenerle nada oculto, inspectora – dijo con un suspiro mientras levantaba la pantalla del portátil para que quedase a la vista de ella lo último que había escrito – Desde que entraste en mi vida comencé a escribir sobre ti, con la única intensión de poder disfrutar de ti aunque fuese a través de las letras que iba escribiendo. Cuando apareciste en Vancouver aquel día pidiéndome una oportunidad para ser felices los dos, decidí que era el momento de seguir con lo que un día empecé. Esto que he escrito durante estos seis años recoge nuestra vida desde que nos conocimos, solo quería que no lo descubrieses y podértelo entregar la semana que viene, en nuestro primer aniversario de boda, pero eres imposible – le dijo con una sonrisa burlona que fue borrada rápidamente al contacto con los labios de su musa.

- Nunca dejas de sorprenderme, Rick – le dijo dulcemente en sus labios.

- ¿Recuerdas aquel día hace casi un año?

- ¿Bromeas? ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? Fue el mejor día de mi vida – le dijo mientras seguía jugando con su pelo – Aunque te empeñaste en hacer una boda por todo lo alto, finalmente cediste para hacer una boda pequeña, sin tanto envoltorio, rodeada por nuestros amigos y familia en el jardín de tu casa en Los Hamptons.

- Mi casa y la tuya, cariño – le recordó – No pude negarme a lo que me pedías, siempre acabas convenciéndome de todo – le dijo dándole un tierno beso.

- Recuerdo que Lanie casi no se podía mover por su embarazo y Espósito no se separa de ella ni un minuto. El pequeño Kevin no dejaba de correr, Jenny trataba de calmarlo sin mucho éxito provocando que Ryan no pudiese separarse de su lado. Tu madre se pasó toda la ceremonia y la fiesta coqueteando con mi padre, que se dejaba querer, y ya ves, al final parece que la relación entre ellos funcionó, ya llevan casi un año juntos. Alexis era la única madura allí – dijo entre risas – porque Gates parecía haber vuelto a la adolescencia al lado de Rob. A Samantha casi si se la vio por la fiesta, estaba perdida con Robert, el nuevo detective de la 12, ¿recuerdas? – Castle asintió.

- Fue una locura, pero fue la locura más bonita de mi vida.

- Pues espera, que ahora viene una mayor que aquella – le dijo fijando sus ojos en los de él – Ya que tu me das mi regalo de aniversario por adelantado, te daré yo también el tuyo.

Castle la miró interrogante y de repente, lo entendió. Una amplia sonrisa ocupaba todo su rostro iluminándolo como nunca antes lo había visto.

- ¿Estás…?

- Embarazada, sí – dijo compartiendo esa sonrisa con él - ¡Vamos a ser padres, Rick!

Sus labios la besaron con amor y ternura, un beso lleno de dulzura del que no quería separarse.

- Cuando se lo contemos a Alexis y a mi madre se van a poner muy contentas – la alegría se dibujaba en sus ojos.

- Se lo diremos los dos juntos en el almuerzo de hoy.

- Si, mi vida – le dijo acariciando su barriga – Serás un bebé muy querido, lleno de amor, cuidado y protegido por todos. Serás nuestra vida, te queremos – le dijo al vientre de Kate como si el bebé pudiese entenderlo, lo que le hizo a ella sonreír.

Sabía que no habría podido encontrar un hombre mejor que Rick, era pura ternura, un niño pequeño en el cuerpo de un hombre adulto que la complementaba, la cuidaba y protegía. Ese bebé terminaría de colmar la felicidad de las que los dos disfrutaban.

* * *

**Gracias por leer y por comentar**


End file.
